¿Rosa roja o rosa blanca?
by Sumomo89
Summary: ...:::··RuHana Yaoi ··:::... He resurgido de entre el polvo de la profundidad más profunda del sotano de mi casa! GOMEN! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí estoy yo con una nueva actualización!Hanamichi y su nueva y no oficial familia política! Uoo!
1. I Give U a Flower, I Give U My Heart

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Eran las ocho menos veinte de una soleada mañana en la preparatoria Shohoku, mientras dos jovencitas hablaban sobre la fiesta de fin de curso…

.-Me he enterado que en el instituto de mi prima tienen la tradición de que las chicas les pidan un botón del uniforme al chico que les gusta.

.-Te imaginas ver a todas las fans de Rukawa detrás de este para conseguir un botón suyo? Jajajajaja

.-Eso sería muy divertido! Al pobre Rukawa le faltarían botones para satisfacer a todas sus fans jajajajja

.-Vamos a proponérselo a la jefa? Así seguro que conseguiríamos una fiesta divertida XD!.

.-Venga vamos!

Mientras las dos chicas seguían hablando sobre la fiesta, un chico con cara de autista había escuchado toda la conversación, y en esos momentos estaba viajando por su mundo de fantasía…

.-"Un botón del Do'aho… uejejejejeje "

El chico siguió su camino hacia el instituto con una cara de vicioso que daba miedo, y dejando un rastro de babas por el camino…

* * *

En la prepa sobre la hora del almuerzo, había un grupo de chicos que charlaban de esto y aquello, cuando una chica muy bonita y agradable (ejem) los llamó, era Haruko Akagi. 

.-Hola chicos!

.-Hola Haruko! – Todos a la vez ¬¬'

.-¿Que tal estáis? Es que os quería comentar una cosa, es sobre la fiesta de fin de curso! Veréis, esta mañana, una amiga mía que forma parte del grupo de la organización, me ha dicho que… (bla bla bla)

.-Esto me recuerda a un manga que leí, el de GALS.-Dijo Yohei.

.-Yo preferiría que las chicas me dieran comida –Dijo Takamiya .

.-Pues yo creo que es una tontería, pero ver a todas las fans de Rukawa pidiéndole un botón tiene que ser la ostia jajajajaja –Dijo Noma mirando de reojo a Hanamichi que estaba en la parra pensando en quién sabe que.

.-Estoy de acuerdo jajaja- Apoyó Okusu

.-Grrr Maldito Kitzune!- Gruñó Sakuragi al oír el nombre de Rukawa-"Por cierto, donde está el Kitzune, esta mañana no me ha atropellado con su bicicleta…"-

Pensaba el pelirrojo, mientras que como por arte de magia, el zorro aparecía del a nada y se dirigía con aire ausente y con cara de tonto hacia la azotea.

Cuando Haruko lo vio, esta se quedó mirándolo con corazoncitos en los ojos y viendo botones por todas partes, mientras que Hanamichi se lo quedó mirando con cara rara…

Una vez este desapareció por las escaleras del instituto, la chica despertó y les advirtió de que no dijeran nada sobre el tema, ya que aun no era seguro de que se llevara a cabo.

El receso se acabó y todos volvieron a sus respectivas aulas.

Los chicos ya cursaban el segundo año de la preparatoria, Hanamichi ya se recuperó de su lesión en la espalda y había vuelto a los entrenamientos con normalidad, Takenori Akagi, Kiminobu Kogure y Hisashi Mitsui entraron en la universidad, y todo lo demás seguía igual, aunque la relación con Hanamichi y Rukawa había mejorado un poco, ya no se pasaban el día discutiendo y peleando como antes y Rukawa hablaba un poco más que para criticar.

El verano con sus respectivas vacaciones estaban por llegar, apenas faltaba un mes, y todo el instituto estaba muy ocupado organizando la fiesta y todo tipo de cosas para despedir el curso.

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde aquello (que Haruko les dijo lo del os botones XD) y todo seguía igual, la gente pintaba carteles ponía adornos corría para arriba y para abajo... 

El equipo de baloncesto no estaba en sus mejores momentos, esa era su última semana de entrenamiento, ya que el gimnasio se utilizaría para la fiesta y el baile, y en la semana siguiente tenían que finalizar los preparativos.

Aparte de eso, todo el equipo estaba en las nubes:

Ayako era miembro del club que organizaba la fiesta, y se pasaba los entrenamientos pensando el mejor lugar para situar los adornos y todas esas cosas, no prestaba atención a nadie, se había olvidado de su papel de manager; Haruko, que era su ayudante, solo podía pensar en botones, y en la mejor manera de conseguir uno antes que todas esas locas que iban detrás de Rukawa; Ryota aunque era el capitán, se pasaba los entrenamientos riendo y imaginándose a Ayako con su vestido de gala y en la mejor manera de invitarla a bailar; después estaba Rukawa, quien ya llevaba dos semanas con un comportamiento poco habitual en él. Se pasaba los entrenamientos muy distraído, y hasta había veces en las que lanzó el balón a las gradas en vez de a la canasta; por otra parte, Hanamichi pensaba en el extraño comportamiento del Kitzune, y en si debía o no declararle sus sentimientos a Haruko…

El subcapitán, tras todos sus intentos fracasados de hacer reaccionar al equipo, este decidió ofrecer su ayuda y la del equipo para acabar con los preparativos.

El capitán no estaba en condiciones de pensar, así que no se negó.

* * *

Durante toda la semana, se enteraron de cómo iba a ir todo, de las actuaciones, del baile, de la guerra de los botones, y otro factor especial que se les había ocurrido a las chicas que lo organizaban todo, ese era el factor sorpresa… 

Todos se implicaron mucho en su labor, pero sobretodo cierto zorrito, que había vuelto a su carácter normal y parecía tener mucho interés en que todo saliera bien.

Los preparativos ya habían finalizado, estaba todo listo y en espera del gran día.

Todo el instituto fue informado sobre los eventos, y a los chicos en especial les dieron una carta…

* * *

Se les había rogado a todos los alumnos que asistieran con vestido de gala a la fiesta, así que Hanamichi estaba en su casa pensando en que podría ponerse, ya que en su ropero solamente había ropa deportiva y algunos jeans… 

Así que decidió ir a comprar ropa para la ocasión. Pero antes…

.-Moshi moshi?-Contestó una voz un tanto enojada…

.-Hola Yohei! Soy Hanamichi- Dijo alegremente.

.-Joder Hanamichi! Que estaba leyendo _Yellow_¿Que demonios quieres?- chilló Yoheimito.

.-DEJA EL MANGA DE UNA VEZ Y ACOMPAÑAME A COMPRAR ROPA PARA EL BAILE¿ME HAS OÍDO? SINO, VOY A IR A TU CASA Y TE QUEMARÉ TUS COLECCIONES DE MANGA!-Gritó Sakuragi

.-NOOOOOO! ERA BROMA! NO TE ENFADES!-Suplicó Yohei.

.-ADEMÁS…Creo que le voy a decir a Haruko lo que siento por ella y quiero verme bien…añadió con un tono más serio.

.-¿Eh? Si bueno, como quieras…. ¿Queeee? Te le vas a declarar, Pues regálale un ramo de flores, es un método infalible, lo leí en un manga que…

.-YOHEI!

.-Bueno, bueno! OK está bien, te acompañaré, así yo también miraré a ver si encuentro algo… Venga, nos vemos donde siempre dentro de media hora, ok?

.-Ok, hasta luego.- Y colgó .

* * *

Finalmente, el día tan esperado llegó. Era un viernes muy soleado y un poco caluroso aunque no desagradable, los organizadores de la fiesta y los miembros del equipo ya estaban en el gimnasio para acabar de preparar todo lo necesario como la comida, las bebidas, las luces… 

.-Demonios! Donde se ha metido Sakuragi?-Protestó Ayaco.

.-jajaja No te preocupes Ayako, aun hay tiempo para prepararlo todo, no te pongas nerviosa o te vas a despeinar!-Le dijo un sonriente Miyagi quien a cambió recibió el famoso abanicazo de esta.

.-No te burles de mí o acabarás hecho pedacitos-Murmuró Ayako con una vocecita típica de un asesino psicópata mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo y se retocaba el peinado.

.-UAJAJAJAJAJA! No os peléis, que el Tensai ya está aquí!-Gritó Sakuragi haciendo que todo el gimnasio se girara hacia él.

Al oír su voz, Ayako estaba dispuesta a pegarle un abanicazo y reprocharle por el retraso, pero al verle se quedó muda y con la boca abierta al igual que todos los presentes en el gimnasio.

Sakuragi estaba en la entrada del gimnasio con una cara de "what?" pintada en la cara.

Iba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, acompañado de una camisa rojo granate sin corbata y un par de botones desabrochados que dejaban al descubierto su musculoso pecho, se veía realmente bien con ese traje.

Todos quedaron impresionados al verlo así, hasta a Rukawa le empezó a salir sangre de la nariz mientras era perseguido por una loca con unas tijeras en la mano que iba repitiendo "botón, botón, solo un botón" a la vez que Ryota se tronchaba de risa en el suelo.

.-¿Se puede saber que es lo que pasa¿Por qué me miráis así?-Dijo Sakuragi.

.-…

.-Bueno… es que nos sorprendió verte así…Dijo una sonrojada Ayako.

.-¿Así como?- preguntó Sakuragi.

.-mmm… Así, tan atractivo...

En ese momento, se le pasaron las ganas de reír a Ryota, el cual empezó a chillar como un poseso cosas como "Ayako es mía, no te le acerques maldito mono pelirrojo!" mientras un sonrojado pelirrojo lo ignoraba completamente buscando algo… o a alguien.

Para ese entonces Rukawa ya había desaparecido rumbo a la enfermería con Haruko detrás…

* * *

Una vez finalizados todos los detalles, ya solo quedaba acabar con el "factor especial" de la fiesta. 

Este factor se podría decir que pretendía convertir la fiesta en una convención de citas a ciegas, y todo esto porque querían que todos aquellos chicos que estuvieran enamorados de alguna chica del instituto y quisieran declarársele, tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo en el baile.

Los chicos y las chicas, deberían entrar por puertas distintas.

Antes de entrar, los chicos, tendrían que decirles a los organizadores si se le declaraban a alguien o no. Si era que sí, tendrían que decir el nombre de la chica y se les otorgarían una rosa roja más una cinta de tela negra.

Acto seguido, una vez todos dentro, se nombraría a todas aquellas chicas a las que nombraron los chicos anteriormente, estas tendrían que subir al escenario y decidir si aceptaban o no conocer al chico misterioso, si era así, se les otorgaría una rosa blanca y si se negaban, entonces los chicos tendrían que resignarse.

…

Hanamichi estaba en su puesto, donde las rosas.

Aun era muy pronto y no venía nadie. El pobre estaba solo y muy aburrido, no podía hacer ni hablar con nadie, pero al cabo de unos minutos, apareció quien menos se esperaba, ese que había desaparecido durante toda la tarde….

.-Rukawa…- Dijo Sakuragi.

.-Hola Do'aho- Le contestó.

El Kitzune Kaede Rukawa, estaba allí frente a Hanamichi. Llevaba un traje azul marino más o menos de su estilo, pero con una camisa blanca.

La verdad es que ese traje le sentaba bastante bien, y verlo así le sorprendió un poco, pero se recuperó rápido y siguió con su labor.

.-¿Quieres una kitzune?-Le dijo con media sonrisa ofreciéndole una rosa.

.-Si…-Le contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-…eh?-Dijo asombrado Hanamichi.

.-Dije que si, que quiero una…-respondió Rukawa con un toque de burla.

.-Ah! Si claro, aquí tienes zorro – dijo Hanamichi extendiéndole la mano con una rosa roja en ella…

Pero en vez de coger la rosa, Rukawa le cogió la mano y se le acercó peligrosamente metiendo su otra mano bajo la camisa de Hanamichi, acariciando su pecho, y acercando su rostro a su oreja y susurrándole…

.-Te ves muy bien Do'aho…

Dicho esto, Rukawa se marchó dejando a un empanado Hanamichi.

Diez minutos más tarde Yohei llegó donde estaba Hanamichi.

Este estaba en la luna, se había quedado en blanco, no pensaba, no sentía, nada! Estaba en una especie de coma…

.-Oye Hanmichi¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yohei a su amigo.

.-…

.-HANAMICHI!-Gritó el pelinegro.

.-…

.-Nada, esta en la parra…mmmhh, quizás… DO'AHO!-Gritó de nuevo…

.-…Eh?.. Ah Yohei eres tu¿Qué pasa?- Dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo.

.-¿Estás bien Hanamichi¿quieres que te substituya un rato?

.-Emm, bueno, si substitúyeme un momento por favor.

* * *

Y dicho esto, se fue corriendo al baño… 

.-"¿Qué demonios me pasa?... Todo esto me está matando y el calor me está afectando demasiado…"- Se reprochó el pelirrojo.

* * *

Uolasss a todo el mundoooo¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que genial! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, y realmente intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda XD 

Espero que les guste, y que sobretodo me dejen reviews para decirme lo horrible que me quedó XDD

Eso es todo! A vivir la vida que son dos dias!

Un saludo de Sumomo XD!

DIOSOOOO!


	2. Let'S DaNce ToGeTheR

**CAPITULO 2**

Ya había pasado más o menos media hora desde entonces y Hanamichi ya había vuelto a su puesto para atender a todos aquellos chicos que ya empezaban a llegar, aunque se sorprendió mucho al ver a tres chicos…

.-Hei chicos! Cuanto tiempo¿Cómo están?-Dijo alegremente el pelirrojo al ver a tres de sus ex-compañeros de equipo: Kogure, Mitsui y Akagi.

.-Muy bien Hanamichi- Respondieron estos…-Veo que ya no me llamas "Gori" como solías hacerlo…-dijo Akagi triunfantemente.

.-Si, he madurado uejejejeje. Por cierto, queréis una rosa?

.-No gracias, ya se nos ha pasado la época-Dijo Mitsui.

.-Bueno, nosotros iremos pasando, nos vemos Sakuragi!- Dijo Kogure.

.-Si, Nos vemos!-dijo Hanamichi.

La verdad es que Sakuragi no le dijo "Gori" porque Akagi daba miedo.

Iba todo trajeado con su cuerpazo de gorila y daba la sensación de ser más grande de lo habitual….

* * *

Más tarde, ya todo el gimnasio estaba lleno, y todas las rosas repartidas, la verdad es que esa idea fue bastante buena, ya que fueron muchos los que se atrevieron al reto… 

Hanamichi iba deambulando entre la gente, y de pronto se encontró con Yohei.

.-Anda Yohei, no me habías dicho que estabas enamorado…-dijo sorprendido Hanamichi.

.-Si bueno… Es que hace un par de meses, conocí a una chica que está en la clase de al lado, y también le gusta el manga, y bueno como me gusta un poco, pues pensé en intentarlo… jejejeje

.-Ammm… Podrías habérmelo dicho eh!-Le reprochó enojado.

.-Oye, hablando de rosas… ¿Cómo es que no llevas tú una? No tenias planeado declararte a Haruko? Si hasta los chicos de la gundam llevan una!...

.-Ya lo se, se las di yo… Bueno, la verdad es que no lo se… Estuve pensando y no sé que hacer, prefiero aclararme antes de hacer nada…- Dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a Yohei con la palabra en la boca.

.-….

* * *

Hanamichi caminaba esquivando a la gente que había allí para dirigirse al escenario, donde tenía que ayudar a Ayako a hacer las presentaciones antes de que empezaran las actuaciones, ya que Haruko formaba parte de una de estas y tenía que prepararse… 

Cuando llegó al escenario y subió en este, todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo asombradas, la verdad es que lucía muy bien con ese traje, le marcaba muy bien su cuerpo musculoso y se lo veía muy apetecible…

Una vez Hanamichi pudo centrarse, procedió a la explicación del "factor sorpresa".

Después de explicarles a todas las chicas que no conocían lo de las rosas rojas y las vendas, prosiguió…

.-Una vez repartidas todas las rosas y cintas y apuntados todos los nombres, Ayako los irá nombrando.

Todas las chicas que se nombren, deberán subir aquí al escenario y aceptar o rechazar la propuesta.

Si aceptáis la propuesta, os daremos una rosa blanca, pero no os diremos quién es vuestro enamorado…

Más tarde, después de las actuaciones, empezará el baile y allí es cuando después de una canción, se apagarán las luces, y en teoría, sin que os deis cuenta os pondrán una venda en los ojos.

A continuación, por medio de algunos objetos o acciones, tenéis que identificar al chico que os ha vendado.

Ese es el motivo por el cual os dimos las cartas, para que pudierais encontrar un objeto con el que vuestra chica os pueda identificar.

Después de unos 5 minutos más o menos, se volverán a encender las luces y podréis comprobar si era quien sospechabais, y entonces es cuando tenéis que decidir si lo aceptáis o no. Queda claro?

Tras un sonoro sí como respuesta, Ayako empezó a nombrar a todas las chicas, incluyéndose a ella misma, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue nombrar a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Aunque el hecho de que nombraran a Hanamichi era muy extraño, los jóvenes estaban tan entusiasmados que a penas se dieron cuenta de lo que esto significaba...

Hanamichi, al igual que Ayaco se sorprendió, pero no rechazó la proposición. Lo más extraño era que fue él mismo quien entregó las rosas y apuntó los nombres…

Después de los nombramientos, se realizaron las actuaciones.

La clase de Haruko hizo una representación del cuento de la liebre y la tortuga. La verdad es que era muy infantil, pero creyeron que sería muy divertido, y así fue, ya que Haruko interpretaba el papel de tortuga, e iba con un enorme caparazón en la espalda y toda la cara pintada de verde.

Todo el público se tronchaba de risa con esa actuación, y más al ver a Haruko salir corriendo indignada del escenario y caerse al suelo tras tropezar con los cables…

Hanamichi se sentía un poco culpable al sentir unas terribles ganas de reír, en vez de sentirse triste porque su Haruko se cayó, pero es que todo esto le resultaba muy divertido…

Parecía que todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto en la fiesta, había dado buenos resultados.

Todos parecían muy contentos, aunque también había grupos de chicos con sus respectivas rosas rojas, que estaban muy nerviosos y se apoyaban mutuamente.

* * *

Hanamichi estaba en su mundo buscando a quién sabe quien entre la multitud, cuando de repente vio a Haruko y sintió un escalofrío muy desagradable… 

Esta se le estaba acercando, y llevaba el pelo como una loca y aun tenía restos de pintura verde de la actuación aparte de que gracias a las lágrimas, se le había corrido el rimel, estaba horrenda, por suerte se había cambiado de ropa….

.-Hei Hanamichi! He estado buscando a Rukawa por todas partes, pero no lo encuentro…Lo has visto?-Chilló la niña por sobre la música para que le oyera.

.-"Yo también lo buscaba…" No, no lo he visto!-Le respondió Hanamichi- ¿Para que lo buscabas?

.-Es que quiero conseguir un botón suyo, y quizás al final de la fiesta será demasiado tarde…

.-Ammm… pues sigue buscando- Dijo Hanamichi mientras se alejaba de allí y buscaba a Ayako para después hacerle una señal como diciendo "ya es la hora".

Esta asintió y se fue directa a la sala de control de las luces y la música.

En unos instantes la música se había vuelto más lenta y las luces eran más suaves, los chicos se empezaban a acercar a las chicas.

Mientras Hanamichi seguía buscando a alguien con la mirada, pudo ver como sus amigos charlaban con unas chicas que no conocía y como Ryota intentaba acercarse disimuladamente a Ayako…

De repente se apagaron las luces y poco después Hanamichi notó como le vendaban los ojos…

No opuso resistencia, no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó llevar…

Poco después sintió como le ponían una especie de balón de baloncesto en las manos, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro…

Ante tal respuesta, su "enamorado", no hizo otra cosa que abrazarle por la cintura y apoyar su frente contra la suya, mirando profundamente sus ojos vendados…

A través de ese abrazo, Hanamichi pudo confirmar que era un hombre quien lo había llamado.

Aunque desde un principio ya era un factor evidente, al sentir sus fuertes brazos, y notar su altura casi igual que la suya propia, le confirmó lo que en un principio pudo dudar...

A Hanamichi le vino una idea a la cabeza de quien podría ser la persona que lo estaba abrazando, y con solo pensarlo, su sonrisa se profundizó aun más y correspondió el abrazo.

Con la respuesta de Hanamichi, su "agresor" se puso muy contento y no pudo evitar dirigir una mano bajo la camisa del pelirrojo acariciando su pecho y la otra bajando por su espalda hasta sus nalgas en una suave caricia…

Hanamichi recordó lo ocurrido un par de horas atrás con Rukawa, y con esto creyó confirmar sus sospechas acerca de la persona que le estaba abrazando y sin dudarlo posó su rostro en el hueco su cuello y fue depositando suaves besos en él.

Con esto, Hanamichi consiguió sacarle unos gemidos a su "agresor", y eso le hizo sonreír aun más y querer continuar…

Las caricias se profundizaron, y sonoros gemidos empezaron a salir de sus bocas suplicando por más…

Hanamichi dejó de prestarle atención al cuello de su "agresor" y este soltó un suave quejido, que fue callado por los labios del pelirrojo en un suave pero apasionado beso…

Este se sorprendió, pero no se echó atrás, y se adentró en la lucha por tomar el control de ese apasionado beso…

Poco después cortaron ese agradable contacto por la falta de aire.

La verdad es que estaban muy excitados, pero eran conscientes de que allí había mucha gente y no era prudente excederse, además, Hanamichi solamente tenía sospechas de quien podía ser, pero no estaba seguro y eso le hacía dudar.

Ya habían pasado casi los cinco minutos, y Hanamichi, quien los estaba calculando mentalmente, se dio cuenta y se puso nervioso, su acompañante lo notó y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, deshizo el abrazo, depositó su rosa roja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Hana, y le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Hanamichi notó como le quitó la venda, y al instante intentó reconocer a quien estaba a su lado, pero todo el gimnasio todavía estaba a oscuras y no podía distinguir bien a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, solamente distinguió a una figura bastante alta que esquivaba a la gente como podía y se dirigía hacia la salida.

.-"Mierda! Tendía que haberlo agarrado!"-Se reprochaba el pelirrojo mientras bufaba enojado.

No pasó ni un minuto, que las luces se volvieron a encender. Al hacerlo, Hanamichi pudo ver un montón de parejas que se besaban, otras charlaban…

Entre toda la gente que había por allí solo distinguió a los del equipo de básquet que tuvieran más o menos su misma altura, pero los descartó enseguida…

.-"¿Dónde te has metido Kitzune apestoso?"

* * *

Uolas de nuevoooo! XDD Que tal va todo? Espero que muy bien!

Les dejo otro cap más para que se aburran XD Espero que les guste y recibir respuestas suyas! uojojojo Nos vemos!

DIOSOOOOOOOO!


	3. Summer Hot Nights

**CAPITULO 3**

Hanamichi se sentía un poco confuso con todo lo que pasó durante el baile, así que al poco rato decidió irse a su casa para dormir y relajarse un poco, además, al día siguiente tenía que volver al instituto ya que todos tenían que ir para limpiar el gimnasio y las demás cosas antes de empezar las vacaciones.

Cuando Hana llegó a su casa, su madre ya estaba durmiendo, y este se fue directamente a su habitación. Nada más llegar no se molestó en quitar la montaña de ropa que había sobre la cama, simplemente se tiró sobre ella.

.-"Waaah! Pero que hice?… La excusa del sol ya no me vale, pero… Esta no es la cuestión, la cuestión aquí es… Bah!

NO LO SÉ! NI SI QUIERA SÉ PORQUE LO BESÉ! La verdad es que no estuvo nada mal…"

.-NOOOOOOOO!- Chilló medio asustado el pelirrojo.

.-Que haces Hanamichi? No son horas para estar chillando! – Le dijo su madre enfurecida.

.-Emmm, si mamá, lo siento… -Le contestó Hanamichi.

.-Como vuelvas a chillar así, duermes en la calle, ME OÍSTE?- Le advirtió desde la otra habitación.

.-Si mamá, no se volverá a repetir, lo siento…- Respondió un temeroso pelirrojo.

.-"Buff… Tendré que ir con más cuidado o se va a enojar de verdad…"

Con el susto, Hanamichi se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando, así que empezó a desvestirse, pero cuando iba a quitarse la camisa, recordó al Kitzune, y el baile. Todo lo que estuvo pensando minutos atrás volvió a su mente con toda claridad.

.-"Mierda! Por qué tuve que recordarlo?"-Pensó este mientras se sonrojaba.

.-"Pensándolo bien…, Por qué reaccioné así? Si no me gustan los chicos, por qué lo besé?... Weno, creo que eso es evidente, ya no lo puedo negar ¬¬', pero y Haruko? A mi me gustaba Haruko, cuando cambió eso?"-

Se preguntaba confuso el pelirrojo, cuando la imagen de Haruko disfrazada de tortuga en el escenario, le vino a la mente.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

.-HANAMICHIIIIIIII!- Gritó su madre .

.-Ups…

.-HANAMICHIII! NO TE HAGAS EL DORMIDO QUE TE CONOZCO!

.-… - ¬¬'

.-…

.-Uff… Creo que ha funcionado- Susurró el pelirrojo mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada.

.-Qué es lo que ha funcionado Hanamichi?- Dijo una voz no muy amigable.

.-Errr… Hola mamá, que haces aquí? je je…

.-No te dije que no chillaras?

.-Emmm si weno, pero no chillé, solamente…- **PLACA!** – Auch! No me pegues mamá!

.-SABES QUE ME ENOJO SI NO DUERMO BIEN! Y POR UN FAVOR QUE TE PIDO… - **PLACA!**

.-Auch! Mamá ! vale lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer!

.-Weno esta bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, de acuerdo?-Dijo esta un poco más relajada.

.-Si, lo siento- respondió Hana.

.-Buenas noches hijo, hasta mañana.-Se despidió.

.-Buenas noches…

Una vez que su madre ya se había ido, a Hanamichi ya se le habían pasado las ganas de pensar en todo, así que se metió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir sin darse cuenta que al día siguiente tendría que verlo de una manera u otra.

* * *

Mientras tanto otro chico, estaba en su habitación reprochándose por lo que hizo y por lo que no… 

.-"Para empezar, no debería ni haberme acercado a él, ahora no voy a poder dormir en toda la noche, pero por otra parte, el me besó, y cuando le di el balón, sonrió, eso es que debe sospechar algo, no? No lo sé, solo sé que el besó me encantó y me quedé con las ganas de más…"

Con este pensamiento, el chico se quedó profundamente dormido sin ser consciente de que al día siguiente tendría que afrontarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Un nuevo día amaneció en la casa de Hanamichi. 

Debían ser como las diez de la mañana cuando el chillido de un gato despertó al pelirrojo…

.-"Maldito gato.. mmmh tengo sueñooo uaaaammh!... Eh¿Qué es esto?"

.-WAAAAH!- En un acto reflejo se tapó la boca y esperó el grito de su madre, que por suerte, nunca llegó.

* * *

Mientras, en otra casa del barrio, un chico de cabellos oscuros se acababa de despertar… 

.-"Mmmmh que bien dormí! .. eh?...¿Qué es… es-to? Mierda, lo sabía…¬¬' "-El chico se levantó medio enojado de la cama y mientras recogía las sabanas murmuraba:

.-Esto es culpa tuya…. Mierda¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Cuando acabó de recoger las sabanas, el chico bajó las escaleras, pasó por la sala y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaba la galería, pero cuando llegó a la cocina…

.-Buenos días cariño¿Qué tal dormiste hoy? Jejeje

.-Buenos días mamá… ¿No tenéis que ir a trabajar?- Dijo bufando un poco molesto el chico.

.-Pues no, hoy tu padre y yo tenemos el día libre¿no es genial?-le contestó alegremente la mujer.

.-Pse…

.-Mmmmh... Buenos días familia!- Dijo el padre del chico dirigiéndose hacia ellos mientras daba un gran bostezo. El pobre se acababa de levantar-Oye hijo¿Qué haces con las sabanas?

La madre del chico no pudo evitar empezar a reír mientras le decía a su esposo:

.-jajaja nuestro hijo es un pervertido! Jejeje- decía divertida la mujer, mientras su hijo se ponía rojo como un tomate y se iba hacia la galería dando un portazo.

.-Un pervertido?- preguntaba el padre rascándose la cabeza en señal de confusión, a la par que su mujer se tronchaba de risa.

.-Déjalo querido, jeje no tiene importancia… vete a dormir un rato más que todavía es pronto…jajajaja

* * *

De vuelta a la casa de Hanamichi, este también llevaba las sabanas en la mano, mientras bajaba las escaleras sigilosamente, como un espía en medio de su trabajo… 

El pobre estaba rojo como un tomate y tenía miedo de que su madre le apareciera de la nada y le empezara a atosigar con sus preguntas.

Ya tenía bastante con la sorpresa que se había llevado esa mañana…

.-" No me lo puedo creer¿cómo puede ser que el Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi haya hecho esto? Yo no soy del tipo de chicos que tienen sueños húmedos… Waaaah! Lo peor de todo es que no me acuerdo de que soñé! Solamente me vienen imágenes de zorritos y monos rojos a la cabeza!"

De pronto se paró en medio de la sala, y mirando para todos lados comprobó a ver si había algún tipo de movimiento allí. Después de comprobarlo se dirigió a la galería. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina Hana escuchó una voz…

.-¿Qué llevas en la mano?- Le preguntó muy enojada.

.-…- Hanamichi no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin aire del susto y no se atrevía a girarse.

.-CONTESTA!- Gritó.

.-…-Hanamichi seguía sin decir nada, la voz de su madre le resultaba bastante peculiar esa mañana, y tampoco sabía que decir "Oh! si mamá es que ayer me lié con un tio que no se exactamente quien es, y el asunto es que me excité tanto que soñé con el y ya ves…" Definitivamente no le podía decir eso a su madre, lo mataría!

.-TE DIJE QUE CONTESTARAS BASTARDO! **- BANG - - BANG -**

.-Waaaah! Mamá no me mates! – Suplicó el pelirrojo.Su corazón estaba trabajando horas extras.

.-"Se escucha una musiquita de las películas del oeste de fondo…"

.-Uh? Pero que demonios…-El pelirrojo que se había tirado al suelo para protegerse se levantó y miró hacia la sala, concretamente hacia el televisor.

La tele estaba encendida en un canal de películas de época… Después dirigió la vista hasta el suelo. A pocos pasos de él, se encontraba el mando del televisor, seguramente con los nervios ni se había dado cuenta de que lo había pisado…

.-Menos mal que no había nadie en casa, sino, no llego a tiempo al hospital de la vergüenza… ¿Quién demonios dejó el mando en el suelo?-Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras lo dejaba en su sitio y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la galería.

.-Hoy no es mi día, sería mejor meterme en la cama y no salir hasta mañana…-Susurró el pelirrojo mientras se disponía a poner la lavadora en marcha.

.-A ver… ¿Cómo funcionaba esto?..."Pero si te lo enseñó hace apenas 3 días¿como pudiste olvidarlo?"… TODO ESTO ES CULPA DEL TIPO DE AYER!- Chilló desesperadamente.

Finalmente consiguió poner la lavadora en marcha y se fue a desayunar…

* * *

Durante la tarde de ese mismo día, todos los alumnos del instituto Shohoku estaban allí para limpiar los restos de la fiesta de la noche anterior. 

Todos los allí presentes estaban bastante animados, las vacaciones empezaban, ya tenían pareja, se acababa el curso…

Cuando cierto pelirrojo llegó al instituto se sorprendió al ver a sus mejores amigos acompañados de las chicas de la noche anterior.

Al parecer, Noma conoció a la hija de un barbero, Yohei a una friki del manga, Okusu a una rubia de bote, y Takamiya a la hija de un famoso cocinero de ramen.

.-Hei Hanamichi! Saludaron los 4 a la vez.

.-Hola chicos! El Tensai ya está aquí! UAJAJAJAJA- Saludó el pelirrojo.-¿No tendríais que estar trabajando en vez de estar charlando tranquilamente?- les dijo as u vez.

.-Solo estábamos comentando lo que te pediste ayer jejejeje-Dijo Takamiya mientras los otros asentían.

.-Y se puede saber que me perdí?

.-Es que las fans de Rukawa, pretendían quitarle un botón cuando acabara el baile, pero por lo visto este ya se había ido, y empezaron a pegarse entre ellas y a tirarse de los cabellos jajajaja

.-Fue una especie de guerra de las galaxias jajajajaja-Dijo Yohei.

.-JAJAJAJA Lastima que me lo perdiera XDD Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a trabajar que por ahí viene un profesor.

.-Si, venga vamos!

Mientras charlaban, el grupo de chicos y chicas se dirigía al gimnasio, pero Hanamichi de repente se paró…

A unos 10 metros por delante, había un chico alto que le resultaba bastante familiar y que le estaba mirando. Lo más extraño, no era que lo estuviese mirando, sino la marca que tenía en el cuello…

Hanamichi recordó la noche anterior, el baile, las luces apagadas, la venda, el abrazo…

Nada más recordarlo, su rostro se tornó pálido y con un gesto indescifrable.

Ese chico era nada más y nada menos que Sendoh...

Cada vez estaba más cerca, y a Hanamichi estaba a punto de darle un ataque de corazón

¿Cómo podía ser Sendoh el tipo de ayer? En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que **ese** fuera Sendoh!

.-"Un momento...**Ese **no es Sendoh..., tiene el mismo peinado, pero si te fijas bien es bastante más feo que él.. jejeje je je...jemm... NoOoOoO! Eso es aun peor! Waaaah¿Que hago¿Me hago el loco como si nada?"

El chico cada vez estaba más cerca y el pobre Hanamichi tenía un charco bajo los pies ...

* * *

Uooo Que pasará? XDDDD! 

Uolaaaaaaaaa¿Que tal estáis? Espero que genial, y si no es así, animaos!

Lo siento mucho si tardé en actualizar, pero esta semana estuve con los últimos exámenes del cursoy me daba pereza XDDD

Pero ahora que ya he acabado el curso y empiezan las vacaciones, prometo esforzarme más!

Tengo que agradeceros por los reviews que me habéis dejado, me han alegrado mucho, estoy muy feliz! Muchísimas gracias!

Como agradecimiento os dejo este nuevo cap jajaja

Cuidaos mucho y hasta pronto, espero que os guste!


	4. Who are you? oO

**CAPITULO 4**

El chico se le estaba acercando pero él se quedó paralizado no sabía que hacer, y menos al ver como el chico extendió sus brazos en señal de abrazo…

Hanamichi sudaba frío, ese chico no se parecía en nada a quien se había imaginado en un principio, y este se le estaba acercando. El pobre Hana casi se ahogaba en su propio charco de sudor, estaba muy nervioso y tenía la sensación de que todo pasaba como en cámara lenta hasta que de pronto una chica chilló, pasó por delante deél y se abalanzó sobre el chico.

Hanamichi al ver esta escena tuvo la sensación de volver a respirar después de estar varios minutos bajo la presión del agua. El oxígeno empezó a llegar a su cerebro y su cara volvió a tener un color normal y con unclaro gesto de alivio.

Al pobre casi le dio un ataque al corazón durante el poco tiempo que duró lo ocurrido, pero aun así no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, todavía estaba un poco mareado.

Por suerte su gundam no se había dado cuenta de que se había parado y no había visto lo ocurrido, pero Kaede Rukawa que pasaba por allí en esos instantes, lo vio absolutamente todo, como una película.

Para él, era fascinante ver como el rostro de Hanamichi iba cambiando a expresiones cada vez más exorbitantes y divertidas, así que cuando Hanamichi cayó al suelo él empezó a reír como un poseso.

Todos los que en ese momento pasaban por su lado se alejaron disimuladamente y flipando colorines por el cambio tan radical de el pelinegro.

Al escuchar esa estruendosa risa, Hanamichi despertó de sus ensoñaciones y curioso levantó la vista del suelo.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver al kitzune partiéndose de risa mientras lo miraba.

Poco después el kitzune paró de reír y le hizo una señal al pelirrojo para que le mirara. Este así lo hizo, y al ver como el Kitzune se bajaba el cuello de la camisa, y le mostraba una marca en su cuello a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro el pelirrojo se puso rojo como un tomate.

El Kitzune le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo y después se fue.

Poco después la gundam de Hanamichi lo llamó y este que aun estaba en su mundo despertó y se dirigió hasta el gimnasio.

Cuando estaba por entrar, sintió como lo jalaban fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastraban hasta un rincón donde nadie los podía ver.

Al instante, el pelirrojo fue acorralado contra una pared mientras que su agresor se dedicaba a mordisquearle el cuello.

Hanamichi iba a deshacerse de él, pero al ver que tenía el cabello negro al estilo Rukawa, y que traía puesta la misma ropa con la que lo vio minutos antes, se dejó hacer…

Parece que Rukawa se cansó de ese cuello y tenía ganas de probar esos labios otra vez, pero antes de besarlo le susurró...

.-Esta es mi venganza por el chupetón que me hiciste ayer Do'aho-dijo acariciándole el cuello para después cogerle por la nuca acercando sus rostros, para después devorarle los labios.

Hana respondió ese beso sin dudarlo, iniciando una lucha por el control…

Cuando se quedaron sin aire cortaron el beso y se quedaron mirandose a los ojos hasta que se oyó la voz de Yohei llamar al pelirrojo.

Al oír su voz, el pelinegro le volvió a dar un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue corriendo.

Hanamichi no reaccionó a tiempo por lo que no pudo detener a su zorruno agresor.

Yohei escuchó que alguien murmuraba y maldecía algo o alguien detrás de la pared, así que echó un vistazo, con la suerte o no tanta de encontrar a Sakuragi.

.-Hei Hanamichi! Que haces? Te vas a romper la cabeza!-Decía mientras veía como su amigo se daba cabezazos contra la pared.

.-Nada… Solo me despejaba las ideas…-dijo este bufando.

.-"Pues vaya maneras … oh!" Oye Hanamichi, y eso que tienes en el cuello, te ha mordido un vampiro? Uajajajaja ... **- CLONK! -**

.-No es nada - contestó un pelirrojo sonrojado después de pegarle un cabezazo a su amigo para después salir disparado hacia el gimnasio.

.-Joder, Le ha venido la regla o que?- dijo Yohei sobándose el chichón.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en el baile y al día siguiente. 

Las vacaciones de verano ya habían empezado, y Hanamichi no había visto a su Kitzune desde entonces…

Durante esas dos semanas, Hanamichi pensó mucho sobre su comportamiento hacia el Kitzune, y sobre lo que ya hacía un tiempo estaba sintiendo por él y eso no hizo más que aumentar sus ganas de verlo.

Por otra parte, el Kitzune estaba en las mismas, no podía dejar de pensar en su Do'aho, y el hecho de haberlo besado y acariciado solo aumentaban sus ganas de tocarlo y estar a su lado.

Un día por la tarde, en la casa del zorro, este estaba tan tranquilo mirando la tele, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le advirtió de que sus padres habían llegado.

.-Hola cariñooo! Ya estamos en casa! - saludo su madre alegremente.

.-Hola hijooo! -dijo su padre con la misma efusividad.

.-Buenas…-contestó el hijo zorruno desde la sala.

.-No pareces muy animado Kaede… Quizás es porque no has visto a tu amado en dos semanas…- le dijo su madre acercándose a él para besarle en la mejilla.-Sabes? Creo que deberías ir a verlo y aclarar todo este asunto de una vez…- le sugirió su madre.

El padre como de quien no va la cosa, solamente asentía tontamente dándole la razón a su esposa.

.-"¿Como demonios sabe ella, que es **él** y no ella?"- Se questionaba el pelinegro mientras su madre le hablaba de quien sabe que cosa…- Y tu, cómo sabes que es un…?- dudaba.

.-¿Un chico?- Completó su madre.

.-…-este solamente asintió tímidamente.

.-Lo sé porque te pasas las noches soñando con él y llamándolo en tus sueños. Jajaja- Le contestó su madre mientras reía al ver a su hijo ponerse rojo como la grana.-Por cierto… Hablando de sueños, estoy harta de tener que lavar tus sabanas cada dos por tres! Ya sé que eres joven y todo el rollo ese de las hormonas, pero quien tiene que lavarlas soy yo.- le dijo su madre en un tono más serio.

.-MAMÁ!- Le reprochó su hijo. El pobre Rukawa estaba rojo como un tomate a más no poder, y la cara le estaba ardiendo.

.-No, escúchame Kaede. Tienes que solucionar este problemita con tu amigo, porque si no de tanto lavar las sabanas se van a gastar y nos vamos a dejar el sueldo comprándote sabanas nuevas, y no queremos que eso pase verdad? Aunque pensándolo bien… Si acabáis saliendo juntos y os montáis la juerga en casa quizás será aun peor…-dijo seriamente su madre la cual se quedó unos instantes meditando sobre ello…

.-Bueno, tu simplemente dedícate a ser feliz, lo de las sabanas ya llegaremos a un acuerdo.-dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la tele, o eso parecía. Todavía no había dicho ni mu. Rukawa se extrañó un poco por su actitud, pero supuso que estaba asombrado por la revelación de su madre.

Estuvieron un buen rato viendo la tele sin decir nada, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

.-Kaede, ve a abrir la puerta que yo no puedo. Estoy cambiando las sabanas jajajaja- Gritó divertida su madre desde el piso de arriba.

El Kitzune soltó un bufido mientras se dirigía a la puerta con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mas este aumento al ver quien estaba en la puerta de su casa.

.-Do'aho…-dijo este.

.-Hola Kitzune – le saludó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

* * *

Uolaaaaaaaassss! Cuanto tiempo eh! jajajaja 

Hoy me he levantado de buen humor y he decidido subir otro capitulo XDD

Como habréis notado he cambiado un poco mucho al Kitzune, eso es porque aun no me hago a la idea de una persona tan fría e indiferente ante lo que ocurre a su alrededor y bueno, pos eso…

Espero que no os moleste que lo haya descrito de esta manera, si es así, lo siento muchooo!

Un saludo de Sumomo!

Don't worry be happy!

PD:Dejen reviews porfa! Me alegran mucho el día XDDD!


	5. That's my mum

**CAPITULO 5**

.-Do'aho…(º.º)- dijo Rukawa.

.-Hola Kitzune – le saludó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

* * *

En la entrada de la casa de los Rukawa, había un chico pelirrojo muy atractivo que "hablaba" con el embobado hijo de la familia, al que le faltaba poco para que se le cayera la baba ya que al ver a su adorado pelirrojo en unos pantalones cortos de bañador más una camisa playera y los cabellos un poco húmedos lo dejó atontado… 

.-"¿Que hace aquí el Do'aho¿Como sabe donde vivo? Bah! Que idiota soy ¬¬'…"

.-Estooo… ¿Que haces aquí Do'aho¿Te has perdido? Uejeje je je…ejem -Dijo un nervioso Rukawa mientras se rascaba la cabeza…

.-"¿Se está burlando de mí? Maldito zorro apestoso! Le voy a… NOOO! Hanamichi, tranquilízate, has venido a hablar con él y algo más…ejem No he dicho nada…"-Pensaba Hanamichi mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia la calle.

.-… -"Uh? Se ha sonrojado! Que mono!" -Pensaba un Kitzune malicioso.

.-Emm bueno, yo estooo…. Vine porque quería hablar contigo sobre… sobre lo de … mmmmhhh -Hanamichi le estaba intentando dar una buena explicación mientras hacía gestos nerviosos, pero Rukawa se le abalanzó y le robó otro beso sin dejarle terminar lo que decía -"Joder.. Que rápido eres kitzune "- Pensó mientras rodeó la cintura de su zorrito con sus brazos para así profundizar el beso…

.-"Mmmmh el Do'aho sabe salado uojojo! Con esas fachas quizás viene de la playa"- Pensaba un zorro pervertido mientras con destreza su mano empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de "su" pelirrojo.

El beso se estaba volviendo muy apasionado y ardiente, y sumándole el calor que hacía en ese día de verano, no les faltaron las ganas de quitarse la ropa allí mismo.

Pero cómo no, antes de que las cosas fueran a más, una vocecita muy divertida y muy familiar para el zorrito los interrumpió.

.-FIT FIUUUUUU! - Canturreó la madre de Kaede- No deberíais comeros la boca de esa manera en medio de la calle! No veis que si no los vecinos me van a acusar de exhibicionista! JAJAJAJA

La madre del chico los veía desde la habitación de este y nada más ver la cara colorada y de espanto que tenía el monito pelirrojo empezó a troncharse de risa.

.-Jajajaja No te asustes Hanamichi, casi todos los vecinos están de vacaciones jejeje-le dijo esta para tranquilizarlo- Por cierto, por casualidad no habrás traído unas sabanas ?

.-MAMÁ! QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE!-Le dijo su hijo totalmente sonrojado mientras hacia pasar al pelirrojo al interior de la casa.

Hanamichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar la palabra "sabanas", ya que esto le hizo recordar que se había pasado las ultimas semanas lavándolas a escondidas de su madre.

La madre de Rukawa, que en esos momentos estaba en el piso de abajo para recibir al "no-novio" de su hijo, vio como este se sonrojaba y estaba muy concentrado pensando en algo, así que sin más soltó.

.-Creo que no eres el único que se porta mal por las noches Kaede UAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Hanamichi al oír eso, se puso más rojo que su propio cabello, mientras que el Kitzune se puso a chillarle incoherencias a su madre con la cara completamente roja.

La mujer los condujo hasta la cocina donde les sirvió un té y charlaron un buen rato sobre el instituto, el equipo de básquet, el baile y cosas en general.

Después de charlar un rato con ellos y ponerlos en evidencia bastantes veces, la mujer se fue a acabar con su tarea, y los chicos se fueron a la habitación del pelinegro.

* * *

En la habitación de el kitzune… 

.-Tu madre es muy divertida jejeje- le comentó una vez entraron en la habitación.

.-Si, aunque a veces me saca de quicio. – Le contestó este. – Por cierto, todavía no has respondido a la pregunta que te hice antes…-Le dijo sonriente.

.-Si bueno... Es tu culpa, que no me dejaste acabar!-Se quejó el pelirrojo.

.-Pues acaba ahora…

.-…

.-Y bien?- preguntó curioso y divertido a la vez.

.-Ay! Ya va Kitzune impaciente! – le respondió medio enojado.- Bueno… Como dije antes, vine para hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasó en el baile, y al día siguiente, y… -

.-Y?- Le incitó a seguir.

.-Y… Creo no estar equivocado al afirmar que fuiste tú el que me llamó en la fiesta del baile, y el que me besó… -Dijo Hanamichi casi sin aire y rojo como un tomate..

.-Fuiste tú quien me besó el día del baile…-Le dijo el zorrito muy divertido por la escena.

.-Eh? Eso quiere decir que era cierto?-preguntó embobado.

.-Mmmsiiii, es cierto jejeje, por cierto… quería preguntarte algo…- dijo en tono meloso.

.-Dime…

.-¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

.-Emmm… bueno…. Pos, no tenía ni idea, así que fui a ver a una amiga mía que está coladita por ti. Por lo visto tiene complejo Hikoichi y tiene mucha información sobre ti.

.-Y que amiga es esa si puede saberse…

.-Es Haruko, la ayudante de Ayako…

.-…

.-Al ver la cara de "¿quemeestascontando?" de Rukawa añadió…

.-La hermana del ex-capitán Akagi…

.-…

.-Esa chica que interpretó el papel de tortuga el día del baile…

.-JAJAJAJAJA Esa pobre tonta que se cayó al tropezar con los cables? JAJAJA – el Kitzune empezó a reír a más no poder, al recordar la patética escena de la chica llorando y cayendo por las escaleras (que cruel! XD)

.-Emmm.. si bueno, esa... – Dijo Hanamichi, la verdad es que le costaba acostumbrarse a un Kitzune tan sonriente y hablador, aunque teniendo en cuenta el carácter de la madre no le resultaba tan extraño...-" Quizás el Kitzune se sentía avergonzado del carácter tan abierto de su familia y pretendía ocultarlo pareciendo más distante…"-Se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo.

.-Siento haberte interrumpido Do'aho, continúa…- Le dijo Rukawa ya más tranquilo.

.-Eh?...No…No pasa nada… Bueno como te decía, Haruko está loca por ti, y el año pasado, cada vez que nos peleábamos ella me regañaba, por lo que cuando le pedí tu dirección ella no me la quiso dar. Pensaba que quería ir a tu casa a pegarte o algo así, aunque ya nos peleamos tanto como el año pasado ella sigue desconfiando jeje.

.-¿Cómo lograste convencerla?

.-Bueno, no se si sabrás que había un montón de chicas que querían conseguir un botón de la chaqueta del chico que les gustaba…-medio preguntó Hanamichi.

.-Al oír ese comentario, Rukawa se sonrojó levemente y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza como respuesta (¬¬').

.-Ante el gesto afirmativo de Rukawa, Hanamichi continuó.

.-Bien, pues como tú te fuiste antes de que acabara la fiesta, todas tus fans estaban como locas chillando y pegándose entre ellas porque no consiguieron un botón tuyo, aunque igualmente no creo que le dieras un botón nadie…¬¬'

Yo aproveché esta situación para decirle a Haruko que quería venir a tu casa para pedirte un botón para después dárselo a ella.

Y bueno.., ella me creyó, me dio tu dirección, y aquí estoy!

.-Muy astuto Do'aho…. – Le dijo Rukawa.

.-Ahá! Así es el Tensai! UAJAJAJA-Dijo todo orgulloso el pelirrojo-Puedo preguntarte ahora yo algo…?- pidió Hanamichi con mirada angelical.

Rukawa con una voz y un semblante muy serio simplemente respondió un

.-No.

.-Uwaaa! Como te atreves maldito zorro apestoso! – Hanamichi se había enojado mucho e iba a pegarle un cabezazo cuando de repente el Kitzune volvió a reír.

.-Era broma, era broma! –Dijo Rukawa- Claro que puedes preguntarme Hana jejejeje

.-Humph! Maldito Kitzune… la próxima no te la perdono- bufó enojado-

.-Bueno da igual… ¿le has hablado a tu madre sobre mí?-preguntó una vez estuvo más relajado.

.-¿A mi madre? Mmnoo¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó curioso.

.-Bueno, es que cuando estábamos en la entrada de tu casa, ella me llamó por mi nombre, y me extrañó un poco.- se explicó este.

Al recordar ese momento, ambos se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lugar.

.-"Quizás lo ha oído en alguno de mis sueños ¬¬' "-Pensó kaede ante la pregunta de su pelirrojo.- Mi madre es muy cotilla, se habrá enterado de un modo u otro uejejeje –Le dijo al otro chico mientras reía nerviosamente.

.-Ammm será eso…-Dijo el pelirrojo.

Durante varios minutos se hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que el Kitzune recordó algo.

.-Oye Hana…

.-Si?-preguntó este.

.-Es solo que no creo que vinieras solamente a confirmar si era yo o no el del baile…, me equivoco?"Era un poco evidente…"-preguntó Rukawa a la vez que se acercaba al pelirrojo, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama.

.-La verdad es que no…-Dijo este mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

.-Y… que es eso que has venido a decirme y que tanto te cuesta?-preguntó el Kitzune cuando ya estaba sentado justo al lado del pelirrojo y apoyó una mano en su pecho.

.-Mmmhh… pues…-gimoteó- vine a decirte que… que me gustas y que durante estas dos semanas…Ah!-Hanamichi gimió al sentir los labios del kitzune en su cuello - …que durante estas dos semanas…mmm, me he dado cuenta de ello…ah! Ammm…aunque..mm… ya hacía tiempo que me gustabas.-Dijo Hanamichi entre suspiros mientras el kitzune lo tumbó sobre la cama.

* * *

Buenas de nuevooooooooooooooo?Que tal estáis? Espero que genial! Todos nos merecemos estar bien! 

Estoy muy contenta deque os haya parecido divertido el fanfic, a mi me encanta reír y hacer reír a la gente XDD y bueno pos eso, el saber que lo disfrutáis me alegra muchooooooooooo!

Por otra parte... Es que resulta que yo de imaginación poca y pensé que quizás me podríais ayudar a ponerle nombre a los padres de Rukawa ¬¬'... Sé que tengo mucho morro, y no pretendo que me ayudéis jajaja pero me haríais un GRANDÍSIMO favor XDD

Una cosa más y ya no molesto XDD Wenu respecto a lo del lemon... yo no me veo capaz de hacerlo, mas que lemon lemon... no se, no pasará de besos y caricias .Eso no quiere decir que se repriman jajaj sino que tendréis que utilizar vuestra imaginación XDD

Para quienes lo esperaban, pos lo siento mucho pero no me veo capaz. ;;

Eso es todoooo! Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias!

Un saludo de Sumomo! Ta luego!


	6. What'S Going On?

**CAPITULO 6**

El Kitzune estaba encima del pelirrojo, quien estaba un tanto sonrojado por la excitación que le provocaba ese zorro y por la vergüenza que sentía al confesarle sus sentimientos.

Por otra parte, Hanamichi estaba volviendo loco al kitzune con sus gemidos, y eso le hacía olvidarse de que no estaban solos en casa…

Ambos estaban tan excitados, que no les importó que el gato del vecino les estuviera mirando por la ventana, ni que a esa hora empezara el culebrón de verano.

El zorrito, ágilmente, iba depositando suaves besos en el cuello del pelirrojo y poco a poco se iba acercando a su oreja a la que mordió y lamió provocando más gemidos de placer.

Cuando se cansó de mordisquearle le susurró…

.-Tú también me gustas Do'aho, no sabes cuanto…

Al oír eso, el pelirrojo se emocionó, con sus manos apartó de su cuello el rostro de su zorrito y se lo quedó mirando unos instantes a los ojos.

Después se giró sobre la cama quedando él encima de Rukawa.

Empezó a besarle en los labios apasionadamente mientras iba descendiendo por su cuello hasta encontrase con la molesta camiseta. Se la quitó rápidamente y siguió con su tarea, bajando por el pecho lamiéndolo y besándolo…

.-Ya se te pasó la vergüenza eh! Ah! Hana… mmmh quítate la camisaaammmhh-Le suplicó Rukawa.

.-jeje Ayúdame a quitármela Kae….

.-Encantado!-Respondió este y con una rapidez sorprendente le desabrochó la camisa y empezó a acariciarle el pecho-Mmmh! Eres increíble…

.-Y tú eres muy hermoso Kitzunito!-Le contestó con tono meloso.

.-No tanto como tú- Y se volvieron a besar.

Estuvieron un rato besándose y intercambiando los papeles, hasta que...

.-Ssshhhh! Que hay niños delante!-Se escuchó una voz en la habitación.

.-… -Se quedaron estáticos allí dónde estaban sin saber que era lo que pasaba allí.

.-Vais a asustar a los niños, no debéis hacer esas cosas delante de ellos!-Se volvió a escuchar.

.-… -"¿Quien es¿De que niños está hablando? No me digas que es un fantasma homo fóbico! Esto no me gusta para nada…."- Esto es lo que pensaba Hanamichi. El pobre se lo estaba pasando muy bien con su Kitzune y de repente ocurría eso…

.-… -" ¿Qué pasa ahora? Justo cuando todo iba tan bien… Como pille al cabron que nos ha jodido la tarde… NO RESPONDO! Aunque… ¿Quien puede ser? Papá no tiene esa voz, y no creo que se atreviera a hacer una cosa así…y mamá… Bueno quizás ella sería capaz ¬¬', pero no tiene esa voz tan rara… ¿Un fantasma?...No… No existen…¿No?"-Rukawa se cuestionaba en su debate interior quien podía ser el propietario de esa voz y lo más importante, quien los había interrumpido…

.-…-Pasaron unos segundos en los que la habitación estaba en completo silencio.

.-Oye kae…¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Hanamichi.

.-No lo sé…No tengo ni idea- Le respondió.

Nada más decir eso…

**.-CREC CREC CREC CREC**…-Un ruido extraño se escuchó en la habitación.

Los dos chicos que estaban tumbados uno encima del otro sobre la cama se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta.

.-Oye Kitzune… Me estoy empezando a asustar-Dijo el pelirrojo.

.-… -No dijo nada.

.-SORPRESAAAAA! **CLIC**-La madre de Kaede apareció de repente con una cámara de fotos y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

.-… -Los dos chicos se quedaron mudos del susto.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJA Tendrías que ver la cara de "what?" que tenéis pintada en la cara! Es para partirse de risa! JAJAJAJAJA- La pobre mujer casi no se aguantaba derecha de la risa- Con la foto que os he hecho podré chantajearos XDDD … Os ha mordido la lengua el gato de la ventana o que? Decid algo!-Dicho esto, cogió un cojín que había en el sillón de la habitación de su hijo y se lo estampó en la cara cosa que hizo reaccionar a Hanamichi poniéndose completamente rojo y apartándose de encima del Kitzune.

En cambio el otro seguía sin reaccionar.

.-Oye hijo estás bien? Te has quedado en coma o que?...Vamos no te enfades, solo era una pequeña bromita jejeje… Bufff… nada no reacciona, y el otro se ha metido en su burbuja… Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen remedio.-La madre del Kitzune se quedó viendo como el pelirrojo estaba todo colorado en el borde la cama sin decir nada, parecía que lo habían castigado por portarse mal.

De repente la mujer se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación hacia quien sabe donde, pero al cabo de pocos minutos esta volvió a la habitación con los labios pintados de un rojo muy chillón y hortera, se acercó hasta donde estaba su hijo y le dijo

.-Kaede! Mamá te quiere mucho y quiere darte un besitoooooo! **–MUACKS-**Le plantó un beso en la mejilla de su hijo el cual despertó tocándose la mejilla y mirando el rastro de carmín que quedó en su mano…

.-PERO QUE HACES? NO LO VUELVAS A HACER O NO TE DIRIJO LA PALABRA EN CIEN AÑOS!-Le chilló su hijo

.-JAJAJAJAJA –Su madre empezó a reír así como solo ella y el Tensai saben hacerlo…

.-Se puede saber de que te ríes?- Le preguntó enojado.

.-Es la única forma que se me ocurrió para despertarte, estabas en la parra! Es culpa tuya…-Se excusó

.-Normal! A quien se le ocurre aparecer al estilo psicópata en el momento menos oportuno?- Le reprochó.

.-Pues a mi, a quien sino? JAJAJAJA es que tenía que salvar el colchón antes de que lo destrozarais ya que aun no le había puesto las sabanas, además la cara que habéis puesto ha sido mortal! Creo que he hecho más abdominales hoy que en todo lo que llevo de vida XDD

.-No le veo la gracia.

.-Yo si… Además, como os he dicho antes, no debéis hacer esas cosas delante de los gatos! Podríais haberlo traumatizado, pobrecito…

.-¬/¬ Antes dijiste niños, no gatos!

.-Niños, gatos… Es lo mismo! XD

.-Humpff… Hana si que está traumado, míralo, seguro que al menos le dura una semana y yo me he quedado con las ganas…-Se quejó el Kitzune.

.-Bueno… Tienes una mano gran amiga tuya jajajajaja

.-CALLATE! No es lo mismo…·¬/¬

.-Bueno, bueno ya se le pasará, pero yo ya te dije que las sabanas aun te las perdonaba, pero que si te cargabas el colchón, eso ya si que no, así que de un modo u otro tenía que salvarlo uojojojo

.-Bastaba con que tocaras a la puerta y me lo dijeras desde fuera, no te parece?

.-Si si tienes razón, pero tu sabes que ese no es mi estilo jejeje

.-Serás! Maldita bru…-Se calló al ver como su madre le enseñaba la cámara de fotos en señal de amenaza.- Mmffpf … Me callo…¬¬'.

.-Así me gusta! XD –Le dijo divertida su madre.- Bueno os dejo a solas, aquí tienes unas sabanas limpias, y pregúntale a Hanamichi si quiere quedarse a cenar.

.-OK…Gracias.

.-Adiós! Que os lo paséis bien! **MUACKS!**- Y desapareció de la habitación.

.-Uuuuhh…. –Al kitzune le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda… Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta, la cerró con llave, después se fue hasta donde Hana, lo cogió de la mano y lo sentó en el sillón, cogió las sabanas limpias, olían muy bien , y las fue colocando sobre la cama.

Una vez terminado, se arrodilló en frente del pelirrojo y se lo quedó viendo un rato, hasta que Hana levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró a esos profundos ojos azules y Rukawa le acarició las mejillas al pelirrojo.

.-Me gustan tus ojos- Dijo Hanamichi.

.-Y a mi los tuyos- Le respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que se le acercó para besarle en los labios.

Después del beso, Hanamichi miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

.-Oye zorrito, ya es muy tarde tengo que irme antes de que llegue mi madre a casa…-Dijo.

.-Entonces no te quedarás a cenar…-susurró.

.-¿Mandeeee?- dijo confundido el pelirrojo.

.-No, nada…Oye Hana

.-¿Si?

.-Quieres… quieres ser…- Antes de acabar se giró hacia la puerta esperando no encontrar a su madre con un gorrito de fiesta y confeti. Por suerte no fue así, además la puerta estaba cerrada con llave…

.-Bueno lo que te decía… Quieres ser EH¿Que es eso?

.-¿Que pasa¿Viste algo?-Preguntó un tanto extrañado.

.-Eerr… No, solamente me pareció ver unos globos que pasaban volando por la ventana… Bueno no importa¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Le soltó de golpe.

.-…

.-¿Hana?

.-¿eh? Lo siento, estaba pensando en los globos jejejeje… Decías?- Dijo Hanamichi rascándose la cabeza mientras que Rukawa se cayó al suelo.

.-¿No me estabas escuchando?- Pregunto exasperado el pobre kitzune.

.-Si, si te escuché! jajajaja Era broma, lo siento XD. Claro que quiero ser tu novio! JAJAJA

.-Joder Do'aho! No me hagas estas bromas nunca más –Se quejó Rukawa.

.-Vamos, no te enojes! Porque hoy no puedo eh, pero el próximo día te voy a recompensar

.-Eso espero Hana- Le dijo este recuperando la sonrisa de pervertido en su rostro.

.-Bueno me tengo que ir kitzunito!

.-OK, Te acompaño a la puerta…

.-Espera! –Dijo de repente.

.-¿Que pasa?

.-Bueno... es que antes tendría que ir al baño ¬/¬ Tu sabes….

.-Si bueno, creo que yo también debería, me está empezando a doler uejeje je jem… ¬/¬'

Los dos chicos cogieron sus camisetas y se dirigieron al baño.

Una vez allí con ayuda mutua (y un poco de vuestra imaginación al poder!XD), descargaron las tensiones acumuladas.

Al cabo de medio hora más o menos los dos chicos salieron del baño más relajados. Hanamichi volvió a echarle un vistazo al reloj y se alarmó.

.-Hei Kitzune! Mira que hora es! Sino salgo pitando ahora mismo mi madre me matará- medio gritó con un tono asustado- Tu no sabes como es mi madre cuando esta enojada .

.-Entonces que haces ahí parado jajaja –El Kitzune cogió a Hanamichi de la mano y lo condujo escaleras abajo.

Una vez llegaron a la sala se soltaron las manos, y intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa…

.-Oi chicos que malos sois! No te despides de mi Hanamichi? Me vas a hacer llorar! Le haces más caso a Kaede que a mí! –Dijo la madre de Kaede desde el sofá haciendo pucheritos como una niña pequeña, mientras que su marido la miraba de forma divertida intentado controlarse para no troncharse de risa allí mismo (que familia más alegre jajaja).

.-emmm ¬¬' si lo siento señores Rukawa, ha sido un placer conocerles. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.- Dijo Hanamichi haciendo una reverencia.

.-El placer ha sido nuestro querido! Pero por favor llámame Kanako, que señora Rukawa me hace sentirjoven XDD o era al revés? No importa... Ale, a cuidarse!-le dijo alegremente la señora Kanako Rukawa.

.-A mi puedes llamarme Kazuhiko, ha sido un placer conocerte Sakuragi… -Le dijo el padre de familia.

.-De acuerdo… Entonces me voy que tengo que llegar a casa antes de que lo haga mi madre, Adios.-Dijo Hanamichi de nuevo con una reverencia.

.-Le acompaño a la puerta – Dijo Rukawa hijo mientras jalaba a Hana del brazo.

Una vez en la entrada, Rukawa cogió un papel y un boli que había en el recibidor y se los dio al pelirrojo.

.-Escríbeme tu dirección XD –le dijo a su vez.

.-Deberías investigar como lo hice yo kitzune… Bueno dame eso.- Cogió el papel y el boli y se puso a escribir.-Aquí tienes, también te he escrito los horarios de mi madre jejeje.

.-jejeje eres muy precavido Do'aho- Dijo en tono mimoso.

.-Claro, un Tensai como yo siempre hace lo que toca! UAJAJAJAJA! Bueno me voy que ya es tarde! Adiós Kitzune bonito! –Se despidió muy sonriente el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

.-Adiós Ha-na-mi-chi- Dijo el Kitzune y antes de que el pelirrojo se fuera, lo jaló del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él para plantarle un ardiente beso en la boca.

Hanamichi no se resistió ni mucho menos, lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos, y sino fuera porque aun tenía la imagen de su madre chillándole como una posesa, se lo montaba allí mismo jajaja.

.-NOOOOOOOOO! ES QUE NADIE VA A PENSAR EN LOS NIÑOS? LA PUERTA, LA PUERTA ! CERRAD LA MALDITA PUERTAAAAAA!- Esa molesta voz se volvió a oír por toda la casa.

Los dos chicos se separaron al instante y empezaron a mirar por todos lados en busca de los supuestos niños pero al ver que de niños nada de nada, esta vez ni gatos había, se giraron hacia donde vino la voz encontrándose de nuevo con la madre de Rukawa.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…Ai ai.. No puedo más JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ai que me parto uf uf UAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando como la madre del Kitzune se tronchaba de risa en el suelo porque ya no se aguantaba derecha y apenas podía sujetar la cámara de video. Uno la miraba con una cara asesina que daba miedo y el otro con la cara roja como el tomate.

De repente apareció al padre con aire apaciguador para evitar una guerra entre madre e hijo, solo le faltaba llevar una bandera blanca.

.-Ya vale Kanako! Te estas pasando un poco demasiado jejeje eres muy cruel. Lo siento chicos jejeje Tu madre esta mañana se ha tomado dos cafés y está un poquito más hiperactiva que los otros días jajaja Ahora me la llevo…- Cogió a su esposa en brazos y se la llevó escaleras arriba, la pobre aun se reía y le dolía la barriga, no podía mantenerse de pie.

Una vez sus padres salieron de su campo visual, se giró de nuevo hacia el Do'aho, pero este ya se había ido hace rato.

.-"Esa mala bruja! Me las va a pagar! Mmmppf Le voy a coger su colección de chapas de cerveza… y…. buff, al menos no me ha cortado el cuello por lo de Hanamichi…. uejejeje mi Do'aho… que mono!- El enfado se le pasó nada más pensar en su monito pelirrojo, cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación.

* * *

Uolaaaaaaaaaaas! Ya está aquí el capitulo n6!Ya me diréis que tal está XDD

Tengo que agradeceros Khira-chan y Akira Meadowes por los nombres XDD

El nombre de Sayuri no lo utilizaré con la madre de Rukawa, pero si con la de Sakuragi XDD Espero que no te moleste . Aix que morro tengo!

Tengo que agradeceros a todos: Kmiloncia, Ariadna-chan, Aliss.chan, Devil1, Kaede-Sakuragi, Khira-chan yAkira Meadowespor vuestros reviews! Realmente me animan mucho XDD!

Espero seguir recibiéndolos y que me ayudéis a seguir XDD

De verdad muchas muchas muchas gracias! Si tenéis alguna duda solo tenéis que preguntarme

Eso es todo, hasta el siguiente cap!

DIOSOOOOOOO!


	7. Coming Back Home

**CAPITULO 7**

Hanamichi había salido corriendo de la casa del Kitzune y por que?

Pues sencillamente porque estaba muerto de vergüenza y todo por culpa de la madre de su actual novio.

Buff, "novio" que palabra tan…tan… "rara" quizás?

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que no se había dado ni cuenta: había estado en casa de su ex-rival, lo había besado, le había dicho que le gustaba…

Estaba muy confuso pero a la vez feliz, no podía entender cómo en un periodo de tiempo tan corto había empezado a sentirse atraído por ese chico…

Lo más divertido de todo esto, es que fue él mismo el que fue a buscarlo para aclararse las ideas, y acabó confirmando lo que seguro ya sentía hacía tiempo y además había conocido a la familia de su kitzune, a sus padres, dos personas muy alegres y divertidas, aunque se podría decir que la mujer tenía un carácter alegre un tanto excesivo e incluso a veces molesto.

Esa mujer tenía la odiosa capacidad de sorprenderlos en el momento menos oportuno, y siempre conseguía avergonzar al pelirrojo.

.- Creo que no me había sonrojado tanto en un mismo día en toda mi vida…¬¬' me extraña que no me haya pegado un telele después de tanta presión sanguínea en mi cabeza… Aix! Esa mujer!.Es que tiene un radar, o que? Es como una seta! Aparece de la nada… ARGH!– Hanamichi Sakuragi, después de pegarse una buena carrera hasta un parque, iba caminando tranquilamente y hablando consigo mismo ignorando todo a su alrededor.- Aunque es muy simpática a veces llega a sacarte de quicio, tal como dijo el kitzune y eso que ni siquiera hace un día que la conozco!

Bueno…Seguro que no se aburren con ella en casa… jejejejeje

.-Sakuragi-kuuuuun –Alguien lo llamó.

.-"Uuuuuuhhh! Que escalofríos! ¬¬' …" Hola Haruko-san …-" No me explico como he podido pasar de estar babeando por ella a querer suicidarme al oír su chillona voz… Que cosas más raras pasan en la vida, quien hubiera dicho que yo acabaría coladito por el kitzune uejejeje aiii mi kitzune!"

.-¿Te traigo un cubo para la baba que te está a punto de caer? Hei! Sakuragiii! Me oyes ? –Haruko Akagi, la chica que lo llamó unos minutos atrás intentaba llamar la atención del chico que un mes atrás le seguía como un perrito faldero.

.-Oh! Lo siento Haruko¿decías?

.-Que si me conseguiste el botón de Rukawa? –Dijo desesperada.

.-¿Que coño¿Un botón¿De que hablas?-Dijo confuso.

.-Del botón de Rukawa que prometiste darme a cambio de su dirección!

.-…Ah, si… ¬¬' "Estas que te voy a dar a ti el dichoso botón…" …Aaaaaah! El botón! Claro, con tanto rollo se me había olvidado…- Le respondió.

.-Eh? De que rollos me estas hablando? –Dijo Haruko a punto de llorar.

.-Es que el Kitzune es muy impaciente y…" Ai! Que la he cagado…" y jeje je je ejeeee….- Dijo en un intento un tanto fracasado por disimular, aunque quizás no tan fracasado…

.-¿QUEEE¿QUIERES DECIR QUE TE PELEASTE CON ÉL?-chilló la niña.

.-Emm no exactamente…" bueno que más da…" Si me peleé con él.

.-Buaaaah! Que cruel eres Sakuragi!

.-Va Haruko no te enfades… Al final hicimos las paces "Me da un poco de lástima… "

.-De verdad? Sniff Sniff! Me lo juras? (; - ;)

.-Que si que si¿Que no crees a este Tensai?-Intentó animarla.

.-Noooooo! Buah!- Empezó a sollozar.

.-"Será…" Bueno pues es verdad…¬¬'

.- ;o; Entonces podrás conseguirme el botón, verdad?

.-"Que morro que tiene la muy perra…" Si, si, ya te conseguiré el mal… el botoncito jejeje "¬¬' me ha puesto de mal humor… Ostras mamá me va a matar!" Oye Haruko me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos. Adiós!- Y empezó a alejarse de allí a paso ligero.

.-No me vas a acompañar a casaaa:'(

.-Ya eres mayorcita, no? Ta luego!- y se fue rápidamente dejando a una atontada Haruko.

.-…- (; - ;)

Poco después, Hanamichi llegó a su casa, por suerte su madre todavía no había llegado y no le echó la bronca.

.-Vaya, tanto correr para nada… Mejor me voy a duchar, que con el calor que hace estoy chorreando…- Y se fue escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

El pelirrojo vivía con su madre en un chalecito, también antes vivía allí con ellos el hermano mayor del pelirrojo.

Este chalet era parecido al de la casa de los Rukawa, la verdad es que las casas de ese barrio eran bastante parecidas; pequeños chalet que disponían de un bonito jardín para familias no muy numerosas.

La habitación de Hanamichi era una habitación muy acogedora pintada de un tono azul claro muy bonito, con una cama bastante grande, un escritorio, un armario y una estantería entre otros elementos que decoraban la habitación y aunque no lo parezca, la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada, era una de las cosas que su madre le obligaba a hacer.

La habitación tenía un balcón que daba al jardín de atrás, desde donde a veces se quedaba mirando como las nubes se movían lentamente sobre el cielo, o contemplaba las brillantes estrellas durante las noches despejadas de verano, justo como esa misma noche.

Una vez se hubo duchado y cambiado de ropa, se fue a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena y justo cuando puso una olla con agua a hervir, su madre entró en casa.

.-Uolaaaaa! Ya estoy en casaaaaa! Me has echado de menoooos?-saludó la madre del pelirrojo.

.-Hola mamá, que tal te ha ido el día?

.-Muy bien! Hoy me han dado la paga extraaaa! Uojojojo

.-Oh! Entonces podemos ir a celebrarlo cenando en un buen restaurante!-sugirió Hanamichi.

.-Noooo! Que dices! Ja! No te lo crees ni tú! Yo no pienso gastar mi valioso dinero, el que he ganado gracias a mis esfuerzos diarios, el que tanto me ha costado conseguir con sudor y lagrimas! –La señora Sayuri Sakuragi que hasta entonces estaba en la entrada, llegó a la cocina, donde su hijo, haciendo gestos dramáticos representando el esfuerzo que hizo por conseguir ese dinero - Nooooo! Lo voy a guardar y lo utilizaré cuando lleguen las rebajas, así podré comprarme un montón de vestidos nuevos y bonitos UAJAJAJAJAJA.-Dijo esta haciendo pose de heroína encima de la mesa.

.-Serás rata! Quieres bajar de encima de la mesa de una vez! No ves que la pobre no va a aguantar tu peso!- Le replicó Hanamichi.

.-QUE DIJISTE NIÑO IMPERTINENTE ! Yo que pensaba comprarte la play2… Wenu los niños tan desagradecidos como tú no se merecen que les compren una consola UAJAJAJAJAJA Más dinero para mí!-Dijo su madre mientras bajaba de encima de la mesa.

.-¿Queeeeeeee? Mamá! Tú sabes que lo decía en broma! No puedes hacerme esto!- Le suplicaba.

.-Humpf… Como dijiste antes, soy una rata y además muy gorda…, así que no puedo comprarte nada… Además las ratas y los monos pelirrojos como tú no se llevan bien! Mmmddd – Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

.-Pero si te he ayudado con las tareas de casa!-Dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas.

.-Pero si solo has hecho la colada durante dos semanas… ¬¬' a eso no se le puede llamar ayuda. "Tus suplica, suplicaaa! Ahora tengo el poder! JAJAJAJA"-Pensaba la madre del chico pelirrojo.

.-Sniff sniff! Buh buhh buuuuuh Mamaaaaaa…- Le suplicaba su hijo con ojos llorosos.

.-Que rastrero eres Hana…" Esa técnica siempre funciona…Maldito sea el amor de madre!" Bueno esta bien, haremos un trato.-Le dijo su madre.-" Al menos voy a sacarle provecho XP"

.-¿Un trato?-Repitió mientras se secaba las lágrimas .

.-Si, un trato… Si quieres conseguir la consola tendrás que hacerme la cama durante todo el verano, que me dices?- Le planteó.

.-Durante todo el verano? No, eso es mucho tiempo, no lo pienso hacer.- Se quejó el monito pelirrojo haciendo morritos.

.-Muy bien, allá tú... Bye bye play 2!-Dijo haciendo "adiós" con la mano.

.-NoOoOo! Espera… lo haré, pero solo durante un mes.- Le rogó otra vez de rodillas.

.-No, dos meses.

.-Eso es mucho tiempo! Como mucho un mes y medio…

.-OK Me parece bien. Entonces me harás la cama durante un mes y medio.

.-A cambio me tendrás que comprar la play2.

.-OK .

Ambos chocaron sus manos y así sellaron el trato.

.-Cambiando de tema, que vas a hacer de cena?-Dijo su madre mientras cogía unos platos del armario.

.-Pues tenía pensado en hacer unos ravioles, te parece bien?- Le dijo este enseñándole un paquete de pasta rellena.

.-Si, por mi perfecto… Y que tal te fue el día, que hiciste?-Le preguntó mientras acababa de poner la mesa.

.-Bueno, pues… Fui a la playa con los de la gundam y sus novias, fuimos a comer por ahí y después fui a casa de un amigo…- Le contestó mientras ponía la pasta a hervir.

.-jajajaja esos todavía están con esas chicas? No pensaba que durarían tanto tiempo jejejeje

.-jajaja Yo también lo pensé, pero por lo visto se llevan muy bien…JAJAJA Todo fue gracias al maravilloso Tensai!

.-¿Que dices? Que yo sepa la idea no se te ocurrió a ti, tú simplemente te dedicaste a repartir las flores… -Le acusó su madre intentando fastidiar a su hijo.

.-Hmpf! Pero en parte fue gracias a mí¿Por qué siempre tienes que chafarme la guitarra?- Dijo enojado mientras se levantaba para colar la pasta.

.-Yo no he hecho nada malo… solo he dicho la verdad. Bah es igual no quiero discutir, cambiemos de tema… Me has dicho que fuiste a casa de un amigo¿A casa de quien fuiste?

.-eh? ¬/¬ Pues a la de una amigo… No importa, no lo conoces.-Dijo sonrojado.

.-¿Por qué te has sonrojado? –Se sorprendió su madre al verlo todo colorado.

.-No estoy sonrojado! –Se excusó.

.-Ah no? Y entonces por que tienes la cara completamente roja, eh?-Le dijo esta.

.-Bueno… eso es porque me he quemado con el agua de la olla y claro estaba muy caliente… y eso….-Le contestó mientras servia los platos.

.-Ah ya… Y por eso tienes la cara roja, no? Y que has hecho, te has tirado el agua hirviendo por la cabeza o que¿Por qué no se tú, pero yo si me quemo colando la pasta, me quemo los dedos, no la cara… -Le dijo un poco molesta, no le gustaba que su hijo le mintiera…

.-…- Hanamichi no dijo nada, solamente se sentó y empezó a comer.

.-No será que tu amigo es un drogata, verdad? –Le dijo ya muy molesta.

.-¿Qué¿ Un drogata ? Pero que dices¿De donde sacas esas cosas? Que va a ser un drogata el Kitzune! - Empezó a chillar el pelirrojo levantándose furioso de la silla y enfrentando a su madre.- "Hombre cara de atontado a veces la tiene, pero no es para tanto…"-Pensó.

.-¿Er Fitzfture?- Dijo con la boca llena de comida. Luego se calló, se lo comió y volvió a hablar.- ¿Fuiste a casa del Kitzune?- Dijo su madre muy sorprendida y alegre a la vez.

.-¬/¬ …xi – Dijo volviéndose a sentar.

.-Oohh! Y que tal? Cuéntame, cuéntame! Ya le dijisteee?- Le preguntó muy emocionada.

.-…¬/¬-Hanamichi solo asentía con la cabeza.

.-Pero no te avergüences! Sabes que yo te apoyo, además tienes que explicarme todos los detalles para que se lo cuente a tu tía

.-¿Queee¿Como que tienes que contárselo a la tía?

.-Es que desde que cortaron la emisión de su culebrón favorito está muy deprimida y le conté tu historia y por lo visto le gustó jajaja por eso tienes que contarme todos los detalles uojojojo

.-Pero..Pero, pero, pero QUE COÑO ESTAS DICIENDO? MI VIDA NO ES UN CULEBRÓN PARA QUE LA VAYAS CONTANDO A TODO EL MUNDOO!- Dijo gritando mientras se levantaba de la silla casi tirándola al suelo.

.-Vamos no te enfades, solo se lo he contado a tu tía, no lo sabe nadie más… - dijo esta intentando tranquilizarlo.

.-Ya sabía yo que no tenía que habértelo dicho… -dijo en un suspiro.

.-Bueno tienes razón no tendría que habérselo dicho, me perdonas?- Esta vez reconocía que se había pasado, el pobre de su hijo le contaba un problema y ella corriendo a contárselo a los demás…

.-Que remedio… Perdonada.- Dijo el pelirrojo más tranquilo, de poco le servía pelearse con su madre.

.-Ai! Que guapo es mi niño! Y bueno me vas a contar o no?

.-No te lo mereces, además aun estoy disgustado por el chichón que me diste hace dos semanas… - Le reprochó.

.-Eso es culpa tuya, tu sabes que por la noche estoy de malas así que de buen principio tendrías que haberte callado, además, quien avisa no es traidor.

.-Humpf… mucho morro.

.-Bueno ya es muy tarde, mejor me lo cuentas todo mañana por la mañana, que ahora estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

.-Me parece bien, yo también estoy cansado.- Dijo mientras empezó a recoger los platos y demás cosas.

.-Que has hecho pillín, eh ? Eh? Jejeje – Le dijo con mirada maliciosa desde la puerta de la cocina.

.-NADA! No te ibas a dormir? – Dijo a su manera echándola de la cocina.

.-Si si, anda buenas noches y no te olvides de recoger los platos.

.-OK, eso hacía… Buenas noches mamá.- Le dijo.

.-Buenas noches Hana. –Se despidió dejando a su hijo en la cocina.

* * *

Uoles a todo el mundooooooooooooooooooooooo ¿Que tal va todo? 

Últimamente estoy muy vaga jajajaja, tengo complejo marmota, me he pasado todo el viernes y parte del sábado durmiendo XDD Aix que vergüenza... Esto no puede ser!

Bueno volviendo al tema principal...

Por una parte creo que los he hecho novios muy deprisa, pero weno lo hecho, hecho está, así que ya no lo voy a cambiar, y en este cap he introducido un poco a la madre de Hana, que en un principio me quedó un poco cruel...

Por otra parte, el hecho de que este como una cabra puede influir en el momento de escribir tantas chorradas jejeje Pero si escribir tonterías os hace reír yo seguiré escribiendo uojojojo

De momento nada más por decir, más que me enviéis muuuuuchos reviews para animarme y así me vuelva la inspiración y se me vaya la pereza por la ventana jejeje Aix que morro tengoooo!

PD: Ariadna-chan recibiste mi e-mail?

Wenu, nos vemos pronto... espero XD

DIOSOOOO! **MUACS!**

"Peace & Love"


	8. SaTurDay MoRninG

CAPITULO 8

Un nuevo día amaneció en Kanagawa, de hecho el día siguiente al anterior…

Era un fantástico día de verano en el que lucía un sol radiante, los pajaritos cantaban y los estudiantes seguían durmiendo hasta tarde…

Eran como las ocho y media de la mañana, mientras en la casa de la familia Rukawa un chico, que habitualmente tenía complejo marmota y se levantaba nada más que para comer e ir a entrenar, desayunaba tranquilamente en la cocina, hasta que la tranquilidad se fue a dar un paseo por el bosque.

.-… Buenos días Kaede… - Le dijo su madre con un tono muy apagado en la voz.

.-….- Kaede no dijo nada. Su madre era una mujer muy bonita, no muy alta y bastante delgada, seguramente debido a su hiperactividad, que siempre estaba llena de energía, pero esa mañana tenía unas pintas horribles; llevaba ya puesta la ropa adecuada para el trabajo, pero tenía unas ojeras terribles y el pelo muy descuidado.

Al verla así, tan apagada y horrible, Kaede casi dejó caer al suelo el vaso de zumo que tenía en la mano, no es que fuera muy normal ver a su madre de esa manera…

Su madre ignoró por completo el careto de horror de su hijo, y empezó a prepararse un café bien cargado.

Poco después llegó Kazuhiko, el padre de Kaede que tenía mucho mejor aspecto que su esposa, este se sentó, se sirvió una taza con el café que preparó su esposa y se puso a leer el periódico del día.

Kanako imitó a su marido, se sirvió una taza con café y se puso a leer una revista.

Kaede estaba flipando colorines, eso no era normal, su madre callada, su padre leyendo el periódico… Normalmente estaban chillando, hablando y riendo intentando fastidiar a su callado hijo, es decir a él, en vez de sentarse tranquilamente a leer el periódico…

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que reinaba el silencio absoluto, bueno absoluto, absoluto no… Cinco minutos en los cuales solo se oía el ruido de las agujas del reloj, un reloj con forma de gatito que movía los ojos y la cola, un reloj terrorífico que estaba colgado en la pared.

Solo ese ruido y el de las páginas del periódico y la revista al girar se escuchaban en la cocina…

Kaede siempre pensó que el día en que sus padres desayunaran tranquilamente sin chillar ni perseguirle, sería el día más feliz de su vida, pero en ese momento no se sentía para nada feliz, se estaba poniendo nervioso, tenía la sensación de que algo malo había pasado, y eso no le gustaba para nada…

.-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HA PASADO¿POR QUE ESTÁIS TAN SERIOS? ME ESTÁIS PONIENDO NERVIOSOOOOOOO!- Chilló desesperado al ver que sus padres seguían sin prestarle atención.

.-… - Su padre no dijo nada, solamente cerró el periódico, lo puso sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando fijamente y de manera severa a su esposa.

Kanako no dijo absolutamente nada, dejó la revista sobre la mesa y se tapó la cara con las manos…

Kaede tampoco dijo nada esperando una respuesta, pero pasó cerca de un minuto y nadie dijo nada.

.- ¿SE HA MUERTO ALGUIEN¿OS VAIS A DIVORCIAR¿QUÉ PASA¿POR QUÉ NO DECIIS NADA?- Chilló otra vez muy preocupado.

.- Ahh! Quieres dejar de chillar de una vez? Me duele la cabeza!- Le dijo su madre ya cansada de oírlo chillar, mientras que sin apartar las manos de su rostro, miró a su marido que aun seguía mirándola.

Kazuhiko le devolvió la mirada y después de escuchar el "eh?" de confusión que dijo su hijo, lo miró y empezó a reírse fuertemente.

Su madre escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa mientras que Kaede estaba alucinando sin entender que pasaba…

.-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- preguntó de nuevo aun más confundido.

.- JAJAJAJA – Su padre seguía riéndose y su madre ignorándolos a ambos, seguía en su "escondite", cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos. .

.-… Y bien? –Dijo Kaede ya cansado de esperar y un poco enojado.

.- jejeje ejem jem Bien, ya estoy bien… jeje Verás es que tu madre está un poquito cansada del ejercicio que hico ayer y no ha podido dormir muy bien jejejeje- Le contestó su padre.

.- Ñañañaña…- dijo su madre sin levantar la cara.

.-… ¿Ein¿Ejercicio?- preguntó aun más confundido que antes. Que él supiera, su madre no iba a ningún gimnasio ni practicaba ningún deporte.

.- Si bueno… Supongo que no te habrás olvidado de lo que pasó ayer mientras despedías a Sakuragi jejeje Todo eso de la puerta y los niños… jajaja

.-Si me acuerdo perfectamente – Dijo con odio mientras le echaba una mirada no muy amigable a su madre que seguía ignorándolo todo.

.-Bien, pues tu sabes que empezó a reírse como una posesa, no? Pues resulta que no pudo dormirse hasta bien entrada la noche…

Kaede se quedó mirando a su padre, y este procedió a contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior...

>>Flash back

* * *

Kanako Rukawa estaba en el pasillo, entre la entrada y la cocina. 

No estaba contando las manchas de la alfombra, no, estaba tirada en el suelo partiéndose de risa por la broma que les había gastado a su hijo y al novio de este.

Bueno más que por la broma, se estaba riendo del careto que habían puesto los dos.

.-Ya vale Kanako! Te estás pasando un poco demasiado, eres muy cruel. Lo siento chicos. Tu madre esta mañana se ha tomado dos cafés y está un poquito más hiperactiva que los otros días jajaja Ahora me la llevo…- Apareció Kazuhiko con aire apaciguador para evitar una guerra entre madre e hijo, solo le faltaba llevar una bandera blanca...Cogió a su esposa en brazos y se la llevó escaleras arriba, la pobre aun se reía y le dolía la barriga, no podía mantenerse de pie.

Una vez en la habitación, la tumbó sobre la cama, y él se acostó a su lado, mirando como se reía.

.-Oye cariño… Esta vez te has pasado un poco, no crees? – Le preguntó.

.-JAJAJAJAJA … Tú crees? JAJAJA – Le contestó sin parar de reír.

.-… ¬¬' Si, eso creo…

.- JAJAJA … Buff, bueno quizás tienes razón, me he pasado un poco… pero viste la cara que pusieron? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Le dijo su esposa volviendo a reír como una posesa.

.- Que cruel eres… Y encima los gravaste con la cámara de video –Le reprochó Kazuhiko intentando hacer sentir un poco culpable a su esposa.

.- JAJAJA Lo de la cámara de video era broma, ni siquiera tenía batería JAJAJA….Aunque la foto si que la hice… Ahora podré chantajearlos cuando quiera… hemmm uejejejeje… - Dijo ya un poco más relajada mirando a su marido.

.- Hummm… Sigo pensando que te estás pasando de la raya…

.-Algo tendré que hacer para combatir el aburrimiento uojojojojojojo

.- … Sin comentarios ¬¬'

Estuvieron un buen rato sin decir nada, cada uno pensando en cosas distintas. Hasta que finalmente Kazuhiko rompió el silencio.

.- Oye Kanako… - la llamó.

.- … Eh? Si, que quieres? – Le preguntó.

.- Bueno… estuve pensando…- empezó diciendo mientras se le acercaba y la abrazaba con sus brazos por la cintura – que si te aburres tanto… - Le dijo con un tono muy meloso mientras le besaba el cuello – podríamos tener otro hijo…

.- ¿Otro hijo¿ Y para que queremos otro hijo…? – Le dijo mientras se lo quedó viendo con cara un tanto rara…

.- Pues, no se… Si tuviéramos otro hijo, no irías molestando al mayor y al pobre de su novio… Estarías entretenida. – Le respondió su marido apartándose un poco, esa cara no daba buenas señales.

.- Ah ya… entretenida, no? Y el niño lo vas a parir tú, verdad? Como que no duele, ni nada… Es como un masaje en los pies. – Le dijo irónica y un poco furiosa.

.-…- "No sé para que abro la boca, siempre acabo metiendo la pata…" – Pensó este.

.- Además… Entretenida? No es un perro! Y un hijo hay que criarlo entre dos personas! Un padre y una madre, y si para empezar tú me hablas de ello como si se tratara de una mascota… - Continuó con su discurso. Lo que le había dicho su marido le había molestado mucho.

.- Ya lo sé! Yo no pienso en un hijo como una mascota, si te lo he dicho, es por que a mí me haría ilusión tener otro hijo, nada más! No hace falta que te enojes… - Le dijo un poco alterado.

.- … Bueno, siento haberte ofendido, pero tú tampoco te has expresado muy bien que digamos… Bah mejor dejémoslo no me gusta discutir. – Le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

.- A mi tampoco me gusta discutir… Además, eso también te lo dije porque no vamos a tener nietos y bueno, pensé que quizás estarías un poco decepcionada…

.- … - Se quedó muda.

.- …- ¬¬'

.- Nietos? – preguntó al fin.

.- Si, nietos… Hombre, bueno mujer… Si a tu hijo le gustan los hombres, veo un poco difícil el poder tener nietos, no crees? – Le intentó hacer comprender a su, a veces, despistada mujer.

.- Ah, ya, es lógico…- Susurró mientras pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir- Ostia puta¿No voy a ser abuela? Esto no puede ser! – Gritó a la desesperada – Tenemos que tener un hijo, yo quiero nietos!- Chilló de nuevo arrojándose sobre su marido.

.- ¬¬' No tienes remedio – le dijo.

.- … - Se quedó encima de su marido, quieta y pensando ( que peligrooo!)

.- ¿Que pasa? – Le preguntó este.

.- Mmmmhh… Nada, solo pensaba ¿Qué opinas? Todavía no has dicho nada…

.- ¿Que opino de que?- Le dijo un poco confuso, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

.- Bueno, pos sobre todo esto, lo de Kaede y Hanamichi… - Le aclaró Kanako.

.- Amm sobre eso… Bueno la verdad es que me he sorprendido bastante… Cosa que no quiere decir que me moleste – Añadió rápidamente al ver una cara de tristeza en el rostro de su esposa. – La verdad es que nunca mostró gran interés por las chicas a pesar de tener todo ese ejército detrás suya… Bueno eso más que chicas, eran hienas chillonas en busca de carne fresca, daban miedo – Dijo poniendo cara de horror al recordar a la manada de buitres que solía perseguir a su hijo chillando "Rukawa te quiero! Quiero un hijo tuyo! Tio buenoooooooo!". Solo de pensar en eso ya tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. – Así cualquiera se pasa al otro bando jejejeje.

.- JAJAJAJA Tienes razón! XD Pobre Kae… Es un pecado ser tan guapo JAJAJA- Dijo Kanako muy divertida.

.- Teniendo una madre tan guapa como tú, cualquier hijo lo sería. – Le dijo un sonriente Kazuhiko mientras la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la frente.

.- JAJAJAJA Claro! Como no! Si es que soy de lo mejorcito que te puedas encontrar XDD ( que modesta!) Pero… El echo de que Kaede tenga un papá taaaaan sexy y tan atractivo como tú ha influido mucho – Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa dándole un tierno beso en los labios ( Recuerden que Kanako está encima de Kazuhiko… Que romántico! XDD). – Por cierto… Tú también tenias un club de fans cuando ibas a la preparatoria y tu no te pasaste al otro bando… o si?

.- Claro que no! No digas tonterías… Además en aquella época, las chicas eran más modositas y no se te tiraban encima como lo hacen ahora.

.- Será eso… JAJAJAJA

.- Hummm

.- OH! Te acuerdas de aquel día, ya hace unos cuantos años, cuando Kaede vino con dos coletitas imitando a una de sus fans?- Le dijo emocionada.

.- Si! Que divertido fue ese día.- le contestó recordando el momento.

.- JAJAJAJA Me acuerdo de que vino con una camisa ajustada que ponía su nombre y una minifalda, llevaba dos coletitas y se había puesto un poco de colorete JAJAJAJA Nosotros estábamos en la sala mirando la tele cuando bajó corriendo las escaleras y se puso a bailar delante de nosotros JAJAJAJA – Dijo Kanako riéndose a más no poder mientras que las lágrimas se le salían de tanto reír.

.- Si, lo mejor fue cuando se puso a cantar con voz de pito " Rukawaaaa eres el mejor! Te quierooooooooooooo! Estás muy buenooooooooo!" ( Imaginaos a un chico intentando imitar la voz de una chica) mientras daba saltitos con un ponpon en la mano JAJAJAJA

.- Buff! JAJAJA Ese día lo grabé todo en video. Me reí la vida… Aix! Como pasa el tiempo eh? – Dijo mientras se apartaba de encima de su marido y se tumbaba en la cama bufando.

.- Si… Es una lástima, esto de la edad del pavo no me gusta na' de na'... – Dijo Kazuhiko estirándose.

.- Mmmmm Es un rollooooo! Antes nuestro niño siempre reía y era muy gracioso! Y hace algunos años empezó a ignorarnos y cada vez entrenaba más y dormía más si es que era posible… ¬¬' – Dijo entre suspiros tristes recordando a su pequeño y alegre hijo.

.- Si… Y poco después de empezar el instituto, estaba más autista que nunca… - Dijo pensativo Kazuhiko – Ah claro… Eso fue cuando conoció al pelirrojo, que cosas… Ai el amor! JAJAJAJA

.- Jejejeje Si, nuestro niño esta creciendo XDD – Dijo más animada- Oye has visto la hora que es? Ya son las nueve, no hemos cenado… - Le dijo un poco sorprendida mientras se sentaba en la cama y agarraba el reloj para mostrárselo a su marido.

.- El tiempo me ha pasado volando, ni me había dado cuenta… Igualmente no tengo hambre, tu si? – Le preguntó.

.- No, la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo hambre – Dijo volviéndose a tumbar sobre la cama – pero estoy un poco cansada, que tal si dormimos ya? – Le dijo con cara inocente.

.- Bueno, esta bien… Yo también estoy un poco cansado, así que te haré compañía princesa marmotita JAJAJA. – Le sonrió mientras se levantaba para cambiarse la ropa por un pijama.

.- Oh! El príncipe marmotín dormirá con la princesa marmotita! - Dijo muy contenta pegando un salto encima de su marido – Y el príncipe marmotín llevará a la princesa a montar a caballo! JAJAJAJA

.-JAJAJAJA Vamos princesita, debes ponerte el pijama porque el caballo ha sufrido una grave lesión en su espalda y se ha jubilado. – Dijo bajándola al suelo.

.- OK Príncipe marmotín, me pondré el pijamín! XD

Ambos se cambiaron de ropa y después se acostaron en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas.

.-Buenas noches mi principito! – Le dijo Kanako antes de quedarse dormida.

.-Buenas noches princesita…-Le contestó, y poco después se quedó dormidito abrazando a su marmotita.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz (-- )( --) ZzZzZz '(ºº)... (--) ZzZz

El matrimonio Rukawa, ya llevaba horas durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ser molestados por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el gato del vecino, que al parecer sentía especial devoción por la familia.

Kazuhiko dormía tranquilamente, hasta que un extraño ruido lo despertó, no sabía que era, así que se medio sentó en la cama y después de observar el reloj y comprobar que eran las doce y media de la noche, miró a su esposa justo a su lado. Kanako estaba dando vueltas sobre la cama, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, parecía que estaba dormida…. Por lo visto, ese ruido seguramente debía ser por un golpe que se había dado su esposa sin darse cuenta, así que sin darle mayor importancia se volvió a dormir.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño una sonora carcajada se escuchó por toda la habitación y le hizo levantarse de golpe del susto que se llevó.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Kanako reía y reía sin parar, pero al parecer ella seguía dormidita tan tranquila sin darse cuenta de que casi mata a su propio marido de un ataque al corazón…

.-….Kanako? – Kazuhiko tenía la respiración agitada, se había sorprendido mucho con esa carcajada y para colmo ella seguía tan tranquila durmiendo como si la cosa no fuera con ella…

Kazuhiko se volvió a acostar una vez su mujer paró de reírse a todo pulmón, aunque si lo hacía más flojito y dando vueltas sobre la cama. Después de un rato, se acostumbró a la risa y el movimiento continuo de su mujer logrando así volverse a dormir.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz '(ºº)... (--) ZzZz

**TIC TAC TIC TAC **

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

.-Waaaa¿ Que pasa?

Kazuhiko volvió a despertarse por una sonora carcajada de su mujer, el pobre tenía la sensación de que el corazón se le iba a salir. Volvió a mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, esta vez eran las dos de la mañana…

.-¿Se puede saber que puñetas estás soñando? Estoy cansado y quiero dormir! ( ; - ; ) Y encima ella como si nada… Muy bien, si yo no puedo dormir, entonces tú tampoco.

Se levantó de la cama bajó las escaleras y se fue derechito a la cocina. Poco tiempo después volvió a su habitación con una cosa en la mano, se acercó a su mujer y le puso eso que había cogido en la cara.

Justo en ese momento, la mujer paró de reír y empezó a hacer gestos raros y a señalar algo en el aire…

.-Eso, Así, así! Uejeje Sufre, sufre… Si no me dejas dormir en paz, entonces yo a ti tampoco uejejeje – Decía Kazuhiko mientras le pasaba una camiseta de deporte de Kaede por la cara, una usada que llevaba casi una semana en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

.- Mmmmhhh… mmmh !- Murmuraba Kanako mientras giraba sobre la cama y fruncía el ceño.

Después de un rato de tortura, volvió a dejar la camiseta en su sitio, y se volvió a acostar. Esta vez Kanako ya no se movía, ni siquiera reía…

.-Eso, eso, calladita estás más guapa…. Mmmh waaaammmhh – Dijo Kazuhiko dando un gran bostezo y quedándose frito al instante.

ZzZzZzZzZzZz(--) ZzZz (-- )( --)ZzZzZz '(ºº)...

.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

.- ….

.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

.- … - Esta vez, Kazuhiko no se despertó de golpe, sino que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, como cuando el depertador suena, pero no lo acabas de asimilar…

Kazuhiko empezó a desperezarse lentamente hasta que un golpe seco seguido de unos cuantos más lo sobresaltaron y quedó sentado de nuevo sobre la cama. Miró el reloj, las cinco de la mañana, genial!

Miró hacia donde su mujer con un poco de odio, pero al ver que no estaba se extrañó…

.-Kanako? – preguntó.

.- ... – Nadie contestó.

.- Kanako¿estás ahí?- volvió a preguntar.

.- Buuuuuuh… - Obtuvo como repsuesta, alguien estaba…¿llorando?

Kazuhiko al escuchar eso, se giró hacia el lado donde debería estar su esposa y miró hacia abajo. Ahí estaba Kanako tirada en el suelo con unas lágrimas en los ojos y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, justo al lado de su cabeza se encontraba su despertador.

.-" Ahora me explico esos ruiditos raros de hace un momento…¬¬', se debe haber golpeado con la mesita de noche, con el suelo y después se le habrá caído el reloj en la cabeza. Que desastre…." Oye Kanako… ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mirándole desde la cama.

.- Buuuhh… jujujuuuuu – No dijo nada coherente, solamente seguía sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y a la vez negó con la cabeza la pregunta que le acababan de hacer.

.-¿Te has hecho daño? " Vaya pregunta…"

.-Buuuh… siiiii- Dijo esta mientras se encogía quedando en la pose de feto.

.- Ai Dios! Se puede saber que hacías?- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se agachaba a su lado.

.- Buuuh… jujuju… no lo seeeee…. Buahh – Decía Kanako abriendo los ojos y mirándolo. La pobre estaba entre reír y llorar, era una mezcla de lagrimas y risas, esas situaciones en que no sabes exactamente que hacer, si reír o llorar….

.- No tienes remedio… - Le dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y la volvía a acostar en la cama para después dirigirse a la cocina a coger un calmante.

Después volvió a la habitación con un vaso de agua y un calmante, se los dio a su mujer y se acostó a su lado.

Al cabo de un rato Kanako ya había parado de sollozar-reír y se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

.- ¿Estás mejor? – Le preguntó Kazuhiko.

.- Ahá… Si, gracias. – le agradeció.

.- De nada… ¿Se puede saber en que soñabas para caerte de esa manera de la cama? Ya me has despertado unas cuantas veces con tus carcajadas…. – Le dijo un poco molesto.

.- Lo siento… Bueno pues es que… Recordé lo que pasó esta tarde, y continué la historia….- le contestó.

.- Que continuaste la historia¿ Que quieres decir? – Le preguntó muy extrañado por su respuesta.

.- Bueno, pues que me imaginé que Hanamichi y Kaede iban juntos a la universidad, y cosas así, hasta soñé que se casaban y… y que Kaede llevaba un vestido de novia blanco con la cara completamente maquillada y dos coletitas en el pelo…. JAJAJAJAJAJA – Le aclaró mientras otra vez empezaba a carcajearse.

.- JAJAJAJA Solo se te pueden ocurrir a ti esas cosas…

.- JAJAJA si… Buff…. Pero ha habido una parte del sueño muy desagradable, aunque no me acuerdo exactamente que pasaba…- Dijo curiosa

.- Eh? … Jejejeje… UAJAJAJAJAJA

.-¿ De que te ríes?- Lo retó.

.- No de nada… jejeje – Se excusó.

.- Hummm… No te reías de mi, verdad? – Le preguntó un poco molesta.

.- No, claro que no… Vamos debes descansar, que te has pasado toda la noche riendo… - Dijo con un tono serio e intentando cambiar el tema.

.- Si bueno, me duele un poco la barriga de tanto reír… Al menos ya no me duele tanto la cabeza gracias al calmante…- Dijo mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama y a cubrirse con las sábanas.

.- Bueno entonces a dormir, que mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar.

Dicho esto, ambos ya estaban acostados y dispuestos a dormir las pocas horas que les quedaban hasta que sonara el despertador.

>>Fin del Flash back

* * *

.- Eso es lo que pasó – Dijo Kazuhiko una vez hubo finalizado su relato. 

.- Por eso estabais tan callados?- preguntó Kaede.

.- Si, por eso, por que a tu madre le duele la cabeza del golpe, y también la barriga, tiene agujetas de tanto reírse jajajaja, y bueno yo… pues, me pareció divertido ver que cara pondrías. – Dijo su padre mirando a su esposa, que seguía cubriéndose la cabeza.

.- JA! Eso te pasa por burlarte de los demás! La próxima vez te lo pensarás mejor. – Dijo un satisfecho Kaede. – OK, yo… ME VOY! QUE TENGAIS UN BUEN DÍAAAAA! MAMÁ CUIDATE ESE DOLOR DE CABEZAAAAAAAAA! JAJAJAJAJA – Dijo chillando para fastidiar a su madre, mientras salía corriendo de la cocina ya que esta lo estaba persiguiendo, y con las ojeras y el pelo a lo afro daba un poco de miedo.

.- VEN AQUÍ KAEDE! TE VOY A MATAR! No huyas cobardeeee! – Dijo su madre chillando como una posesa a la vez que perseguía a su hijo.

.- ADIOOOOOOS! – Le dijo mientras cogía una bolsa que había en la entrada, abría la puerta y salía de la casa dando un portazo, y estampando la puerta en las narices de su madre, que quedó K.O en el suelo.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA Kanakooo! JAJAJAJAJAJA Ya no eres una criatura, deja de hacer tonterías jajajajaja – Le dijo Kazuhiko mientras se le acercaba para ayudarla a levantarse.

.- Waaaah! Mi nariz! Uuuu – Dijo esta mientras se incorporaba lentamente con la ayuda de su marido.

.-Venga vamos que sino llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

.- Siiiiiii…. Dame un pañuelo, que me desangroooo

.- jajaja OK Espera…

* * *

Uolas genteeeeeeee! Cuanto tiempooo! Ya me echabais de menos? Yo siiii( a vosotros XDD)! (; - ;) 

Esta semana los de mi clase celebramos lafiesta de despedidadel colegio y el curso que viene nos vamos a separar en institutos distintos y estoy un poco triste . Cuando acabamos la fiesta casi todos nos pusimos a llorar XDD, Yo me incluyo.

Ais! Bueno no os aburro más con mis tonterías y voy a lo importante. Primero de todo, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo XDDD.

**Miguel**: Respecto a lo que dijiste del padre... pos en parte creo que tienes razón, porque prácticamente no sabía, bueno más bien no sé como introducirlo, es un poco chungo... u-u'

También tengo que decir, que a partir de ahora no le voy a dar tanta importancia a los padres, porque creo que me he desviado un poco de la pareja principal, así que a partir del prox. cap. intentaré "empezar" con otra cosa...

Y lo de la game cube y el juego de pokemon colliseum, pos si que podría introducirlo, aunque quizás no de la manera que esperas XDD. Nose... Aunque si pese a eso quieres que la introduzca pos podrías darme algunos nombres de pokemons y ataques jajajaja es que yo soy una inculta con todo lo referente a videojuegos XP

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que sigas haciéndolo hasta el final y que te guste!

Cuidate mucho!

**Nian**: Desde que leí tu review estuve pensando en ello, sobre lo del lemon...Y se me ocurrió la escena perfecta para ello, bueno perfecta, perfecta no... yo ya me entiendo XDD

Y a mi no me importaría introducirlo, así que si de veras quieres ayudarme a hacerlo, y no te supone ninguna molestia, yo encantada!

Nada más que decirte que muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que sigas disfrutando como hasta ahora.

PD:Creo que leí todos tus fics y me encantaron, sigue adelante!

Cuidate!

>> Creo que este cap. me ha quedado un poco aburrido, pero prometo que al proximo intentaré hacerlo muuuuucho mejor! Les dejo una pregunta al aire XDD

**¿Quieren lemon o no quieren lemon?**

Envien la respuesta a...JAJAJAJA

Eso es todo, cuidaos mucho y hasta otra!


	9. TuRnInG On ThE LiGhtS

**CAPITULO 9**

Era un sábado por la mañana de un caluroso verano. Un hermosísimo joven de cabellos rojos yacía placidamente dormido sobre la mullida cama de su habitación.

Las persianas del balcón sumían la habitación en una oscuridad que envolvía suavemente al pelirrojo en un profundo mar de maravillosos sueños.

Solamente el murmullo de los pajaritos de la calle y la respiración pausada del chico se escuchaban en esa habitación dándole una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad al lugar mientras que una suave brisa se colaba por los agujeros de las persianas, meciendo así las cortinas y un pequeño mechón de pelo que caía graciosamente sobre la frente del chico.

Por algún motivo que casi todo el mundo desconoce, las cosas buenas no duran mucho tiempo, fue por ese motivo que el agradable sueño de Hanamichi Sakuragi se vio interrumpido inesperadamente…

.-AAAARGH! MIERDAAA! NO ESTÁN, NO ESTÁAAAN! – Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la casa seguidamente de unos pasos que indicaban que alguien subía rápidamente las escaleras de la vivienda.

Ese molesto chillido, fue el que despertó al bello pelirrojo de su sueño y no de la mejor forma precisamente, no. El pobre tuvo la sensación de que una bomba atómica había caído justo allí mismo, despertándolo de golpe y cayendo al suelo después de darse un golpe en la cabeza con la lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche.

.- HANAMICHI! HANAMICHIII! ….Eh? – Sayuri Sakuragi entró como una bala y chillando a todo volumen el nombre de su hijo, pero al tirarse de un salto encima de la cama, se dio cuenta de que ahí faltaba algo…

.- HANAMICHIIIII¿DÓNDE ESTÁS¡HANAAAAA! – Volvió a gritar.

.- Ya mamá¡Estoy aquí, deja de chillar de una vez que me duele la cabezaa! – Le respondió su hijo quien seguía metido en quien sabe que lugar.

.- Eh? Hanamichi? – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba al suelo, donde encontró a su hijo sobandose la cabeza.

.- Hanamichi, pero que haces tirado en el suelo? Que no te acuerdas que el médico te prohibió dormir en el suelo¿Que no ves que puedes fastidiarte la espalda de nuevo! Por eso cambiamos el futón por una comodísima cama de látex de máxima calidad…

.- Ya mamá, ya lo sé! Deja de hacer publicidad sobre la cama y dime para que puñetas me despertaste… - Le dijo enojado desde el suelo .

.- OSTIA PUTA! ES VERDAD! HE PERDIDO LAS LLAVES! Y HACE YA CINCO MINUTOS QUE TENDRÍA QUE HABER COGIDO EL TREN PARA IR AL TRABAJO! – Dijo desesperada mientras se sentaba en la cama apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y medio sollozando. – CLARO! TODO ES CULPA DEL MALDITO CAMBIO DE HORA! AYER SE ME OLVIDÓ CAMBIAR LA HORA DEL DESPERTADOR Y AHORA VOY UNA HORA ATRASADA! – Dijo en un momento de lucidez levantándose de golpe.

.- Mamá… – la llamó - "No me explico como mi madre en vez de dedicarse al mundo del espectáculo, trabaja en una empresa de ropa, debe ser esa obsesión que tiene por la ropa… " – Pensó cuando vio a su madre levantarse y sentarse, llorar, chillar y reír todo al mismo tiempo.

.- Y SI LLEGO TARDE AL TRABAJO Y ME DESPIDEN? NOOOOO! NO PUEDE SER! TENGO UNA FAMILIA A LA QUE MANTENER! SI ME DESPIDEN NO PODREMOS PAGAR LA HIPOTECA Y Y….

.- Mamá….- La volvió a llamar al notar que no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

.- Y TAMPOCO TENDREMOS DINERO PARA EL INSTITUTO Y MUCHO MENOS PARA UNA CARRERA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! Y COMO ERES UN CATETO NO TENDRÁS NINGUNA BECA, POR LO QUE VAS A SER UN POBRE ANALFABETOOOO! – Dijo chillando la madre del chico a quien ignoraba profundamente.

.- Mamá! Quieres escucharme! – Le dijo ya cansado de su ignorancia.

Pero por lo visto de nada sirvió, ya que ella seguía con su monólogo.

Y TAMPOCO PODREMOS PAGAR LA COMIDA! NOS MORIREMOS DE HAMBRE! Y LO PEOR DE TODOO! – Dijo a la vez que se agachaba hasta donde estaba su hijo y lo zarandeaba fuertemente. – NO PODREMOS COMPRAR ROPA NUEVA! No podré comer los bombones que tanto me gustan! Y mi hijo será un desgraciado a quien nadie le va a querer más que su pobre madre… Y NUNCA MEJOR DICHOOOO! Buuuuh! – Dijo cambiando los tonos de voz y sollozando a la vez.

.- MAMÁ! CALLATE YA, JODER! Y deja de sobarme, anda…

.- Buuuuh (; - ;) No me quiereeeesss! Buuuh! – Dijo sollozando su madre.

.- Ya, córtala! Para empezar, hoy es sábado, y los sábados empiezas tu turno a las diez, si?- Con el asentimiento de su madre prosiguió - Eso significa que basta con que salgas de casa a las nueve y media, ne?

.- … Si, pero…

.- No, lo del cambio de hora fue hace casi dos semanas¿¿Cómo no te acordaste hasta ahora? Explota tu burbuja! – Le dijo pegándole suavemente en la frente.

.- Oyeeeee! No te pases de listo que soy tu madre, eh? Y se puede saber por que no me dijiste nada? Supongo que cambiaste la hora de todos los relojes…

.- Si, cambié la hora a su debido tiempo…No quería que pasara lo mismo que el año pasado u u' …Además este invierno también se te olvidó y llegaste una hora antes al trabajo y a mi me hiciste salir a la calle medio desnudo porque pensaste que llegaría tarde al instituto y que me expulsarían, pero ni si quiera me había puesto el uniforme y las viejas que pasean cada mañana por el barrio se escandalizaron y se pusieron a chillar, a algunas les empezó a sangrar la nariz… Desde entonces no las he vuelto a ver...- dijo pensativo- Y si que te lo dije, pero tu estabas en tu mundo y no me escuchaste. – PLAF! (Colleja)- Oye! Por que me pegas?

.- No te burles de tu madre mocoso… – Dijo levantándose del suelo y poniendo pose autoritaria recuperándose completamente del shock anterior.

.- Veo que se te han pasado las ganas de llorar… - Susurró con intención de que su madre no le escuchara a la vez que también se levantaba del suelo.

.- Por cierto… Lo que estuve buscando toda esta mañana, las llaves… ¿las has visto? – Le preguntó su madre.

.- ¿Las llaves? Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, ayer noche las utilicé para cerrar la puerta de la entrada, así que deben seguir allí. ¿Que no has mirado allí todavía?

.- Mmm no… No se me ocurrió mirar allí… ¡ Has visto lo que has hecho? Me has tenido toda la mañana buscando las malditas llaves por no dejarlas en su sitio! – Le reprochó.

.- Oh, si, no si ahora va a ser culpa mía, no? Si hubieras cerrado la puerta con llave cuando tocaba, esto no habría pasado, así que no me eches la culpa de todo ahora. – Le dijo enojado – Bueno, aun son las ocho y media, así que yo seguiré durmiendo un rato más. Adiós! – Dijo pegando un salto encima de la cama y cubriéndose rápidamente con las sábanas.

.- ¿Qué¿¿Todavía son las ocho y media…Puff... Que porquería, aun falta un ahora para ir al trabajo… Oye Hana, no te duermas, me voy a aburrir mucho en un ahora sin hacer nada…

.- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

.- Hana, vamos no seas cruel! Doraemon ya ha acabado y a estas horas no hacen nada interesante immmmhhh – Decía su madre mientras cogía un pie de su hijo y lo tiraba con fuerza intentando sacarlo de la cama – mmmmh joder… ¿cuanto pesas mutante de ballena y big foot? – Dijo tras un intento más que fracasado por intentar sacarlo de ahí.

.- No es que yo pese mucho, sino que tu te haces mayor… - Le contestó molesto por su comentario.

.- Me estás llamando vieja?

.- Bueno, si tu lo dices….- Y se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas.

.- Oooh! Vamos Hana… Aun me tienes que contar lo que pasó ayer en casa del zorrooooooooooooo. Me lo prometiste! – Dijo quitándole las sábanas de golpe.

.- ¬/¬ Te lo puedo contar esta tarde o mañana, no es nada del otro mundo, déjame dormir... – Dijo cogiendo la sabana del suelo y tapándose de nuevo.

.- mmmmmmnyaiiii! Serás… - Sayuri salió hecha una fiera de la habitación .

Hanamichi levantó la mirada para comprobar la ausencia de su madre y al hacerlo dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco tiempo. Su madre había vuelto y estaba justo delante de la cama observándolo amenazadoramente.

Al notar su mirada, Hanamichi no hizo más que voltearse a mirarla, ahí estaba ella mirándolo con un teléfono en la mano y una cara de leche caducada que no se aguantaba…

.- ¿Y ahora que pasa? – Le preguntó este.

.- Nada… - Le dijo fríamente – Solo que… sino te levantas a las buenas… lo harás a las malas… - Le dijo sonriendo cínicamente mientras movía el teléfono con la mano.

.- ¿Y me vas a amenazar con un teléfono? UAJAJAJAJA

.- Si, si tu ríete… - le dijo mientras marcaba un número y esperaba a que le contestaran. – Si? Hola¿¿eres Yohei¿¿Si? Veras, soy Sayuri… Si… Muy bien gracias, oye… verás te llamaba para decirte…. Este… te acuerdas del videojuego que tenías del Pokemon colliseum?... Si ese que perdiste… Pues verás resulta que no lo…

.- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Hanamichi interrumpiendo a su madre a la vez que pegando un salto le robaba el teléfono y colgaba rápidamente. - Ufffffffff…. ¿ Lo sabias? –Le preguntó incrédulo a su madre.

.- ¿Yo¿¿El que? – Dijo inocentemente como una niña pequeña, tocándose el pelo y mirándolo con carita angelical.

.- Hmpf… No te hagas la despistada - Dijo enojado – Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando… del videojuego de Yohei…

.- ¿Eh? Ah! Esooooo… Si algo me suena… - Dijo pensativa.

.- ¿A si¿¿Y de que te suena? – Dijo al borde de la histeria.

.- Oh… Pues me suena de que un mono pelirrojo estaba caminando por casa y se metió en una habitación muuuuy desordenada dónde precisamente había un videojuego encima de un libro que estaba en el suelo. Lo más curioso de todo esto, es que el videojuego estaba colocado estratégicamente de manera que estaba sobre el libro, pero a la vez estaba inclinado hacia el suelo. El monito estaba más despistado que de costumbre y pisó el videojuego, de manera que lo rompió partiéndolo por la mitad; al darse cuenta se puso tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta que casi se desangra… Y no se le ocurrió nada más que enterrar el videojuego en el jardín de casa, como un niño pequeño…. Resulta que una hermosísima doncella llevaba medio siglo intentando llamar la atención del tonto monito pelirrojo pero el muy imbécil ni caso le hacia, por lo cual se pasó ese día entero persiguiéndolo…. Eso es lo único que sé sobre un videojuego…

.- ¬¬'

.- UOJOJOJOJO – Empezó a reír ante su victoria.

.- Grrrr Tienes complejo Papa Noel o que? – Le dijo furioso Hanamichi.

.- Oye niñito… Cállate o las pasarás canutas – Le dijo cínicamente apuntándole a la cara con el teléfono.

.- mala…mhpff mmpgfhh … - Hanamichi empezó a murmurar cosas indescifrables.

.- ¿Decías?

.- Nada…

.- Bien! – Dijo sonriente. – Venga vístete y baja a la cocina a desayunar, OK?

.- Bien, ahora voy… - Dijo mientras su madre salía de la habitación y él empezaba a vestirse.

Una vez listo, Hanamichi salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, dónde se encontró a su madre buscando quien sabe que en una taza de té.

.-¿No me has preparado el desayuno? – Preguntó Hanamichi al ver que no había nada sobre la mesa.

.- eje eje jeje …JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…Ai… Que gracioso eres! Hum hum jaja Cariño… Ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcito como para prepararte el desayuno tu solito, no crees? Hay leche y cereales, así que ya sabes… También hay pan en la despensa, si quieres puedes hacerte unas tostadas…

.- Hummm – Gruñó Hanamichi.

.- ¿Estás de mal humor? – Le preguntó.

.- Hummm

.- Oh vamos Hana! Era una broma, tú sabes que no se lo iba a contar….

.- …

.- …Además, me prometiste que me contarías lo que pasó en la madriguera de los zorros!

.- No te pases!

.- … Lo siento… Bueno¿vas a contarme?

.- No.

.- ¿Por qué no? Me lo dijiste ayer! Vamos Hana cuéntamelo, si?

.- Si claro, para que luego vayas contándoselo a todo el barrio…

.- Que nooo! Solo se lo conté a mi hermana… Y no le voy a decir a nadie más, no te preocupes…

.- Quiero un pastel de chocolate de postre para mañana, y la Play2 me la comprarás quieras o no.

.- Muy bien… Pero tú seguirás haciendo mi cama como acordamos…

.- Mmmmh… Bueno, está bien. - Dijo Hanamichi mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentaba en una silla tranquilamente.

.- …

.- …

.- ¬¬' ¿Y bien¿No me vas a decir nada? – Le preguntó impaciente su madre.

.- Pufff…No puedo ni desayunar tranquilo …- Se "quejó", bueno más bien quería molestar a su madre – jajajajajaja Bueno, que quieres que te diga?

.- Ja ja ja…- Rió irónica por la "gracia" de su hijo - Pues quiero que me lo cuentes todo, con lujo de detalles – Dijo entusiasmada.

.- Bien… Ok… Como tú sabes, este maravilloso y atractivo Tensai fue a la playa con su gundam y después de llevarse la playa entera por delante se dirigió a casa del Kitzune… - Dijo Hanamichi con falsa modestia para después pegarle un bocado a sus creales, mientras que su madre lo miraba impaciente.

.- Eso ya lo sabía… ¿No puedes hablar sin tirarte flores a cada segundo?¬¬' Puedes ir al grano de una vez!

.- Si, si… Bueno, pues eso fui a casa del Kitzune para hablar con él, tú sabes… Y bueno eso, conocí a su madre… - Nada más recordar a esa mujer se calló.

.- ¿Conociste a su madre¿¿Eso no se hace al menos dos meses después de salir juntos? Bah da igual, y como es¿¿Es simpática¿¿ Es más guapa que yo? AJAJAJAJA Pero que digo, si eso es imposible! JAJAJAJA – Empezó a reír histérica.

.- Te van a salir arrugas! – Dijo Hanamichi con toda la mala leche consiguiendo así que se callara al instante.

.- ¬¬' Ignoraré lo que acabas de decir……. ¿Y bien?

.- Bueno, pues su madre… es… es simpática y… está un poco pallá, en fin, que está como una cabra, no paró de gastarnos bromas pesadas en todo el día… Pero bueno, aun así es simpática y agradable…

.- Aaaammm… No me la imagino… ¿Cómo es físicamente?

.- Pues… Es pequeñita…. No es muy alta y está bastante delgada, tiene los cabellos muy largos y oscuros y… Tiene una cara agradable, muy alegre… Es tan blanca como el Kitzune.

.- Hummm… Tengo ganas de conocerla, tengo la impresión de que nos llevaríamos bien…. UAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿Y a su padre no lo conociste?

.- Eh? A su padre… Pues si… No tanto como a su madre, pero lo vi… Me pareció un hombre amable, serio pero también divertido…

.- Ohh¿¿Y como es físicamente?

.- ¬¬' Ese hombre está felizmente casado y tiene hijos, vigila lo que haces Sayuri Sakuragi…

.- ¿Quién te has creído que soy, solo lo pregunto por curiosidad, niño impertinente!

.- Bueno, bueno… Solamente era una broma, no te cabrees… Bueno pos el padre del kitsune es bastante alto, aunque no tanto como yo UAJAJAJA, y bueno… es guapo, no tanto como el kitsune, pero para la edad que tiene se conserva bien… ¬/¬

.- Ohh! Te gustan maduritos! No lo sabía! Si te cansas del Kitsune y encuentras a un bisexual que esté bien, me lo puedes presentar y… nos montamos un trio JAJAJAJAJA

.- º/º ERES UNA VIEJA PERVERTIDA! SOY TU HIJO!

.- YA! Hana, era una broma! De veras pensabas que nos montaríamos un trio! JAJAJAJAJAJA Pero si eres un crío! De seguro que no aguantas ni media hora JAJAJAJAJA

.- ¬/¬' Todavía no logro entender como una bruja como tu puede ser mi madre…

.- ¬¬'

El tiempo pasaba, y el sol seguía brillando, los pajaritos cantaban, una suave brisa acompañaba a un caluroso día de verano que justo acababa de comenzar, mientras un plato salía volando por la ventada de la casa de los Sakuragi, que por suerte estaba abierta y eso impidió que el cristal se rompiera en mil pedacitos…

Por lo visto, tras un inútil intento de mantener una conversación civilizada, los Sakuragi acabaron por tirarse platos y otras cosas a la cabeza…

.- Eres una bruja!

.- Como que bruja! Ten un poco de respeto, que soy tu madre!

.- Las madres no maltratan a sus hijos!

.- Yo no te maltrato, tu me maltratas a mi! Siempre me tienes abandonada, te vas con tus amigos y me dejas sola! Eres un mal hijo!

.- ¡A ti no hay quien te entienda! Cuando me quedo en casa te quejas porque estoy en casa y debería salir más, y cuando estoy fuera con los amigos te quejas porque estoy todo el día en la calle y no me ves el pelo!

.- ¡Eres un exagerado! Lo que pasa es que tu no tienes términos medios!

.- La cuestión es echarme la culpa siempre a mi, verdad?

.- Yo no te echo nada, es la verdad!

.- Y una mierda como una catedral! Lo que pasa es que eres una envidiosa, porque tu hijo ha encontrado novio antes que tu! UJAJAJAJAJA- Hanamichi empezó a reír escandalosamente haciendo su pose de Tensai – OUCH! – Mientras su madre aprovechó para tirarle su zapatilla en la cara y cogía otra cosa que había sobre la mesa.

Sayuri se había enojado mucho, y estaba dispuesta a lanzarle eso que tenía en la mano, pero Hanamichi se dio cuenta, y al ver lo que era se alarmó y hizo un salto al puro estilo matrix y a cámara lenta…

.-NoOoOoOoOooooo… El maaaaaaandoooo de laaa teleeee nOoOoOoO – Dijo en el aire a la vez que con agilidad lo cazaba al vuelo y lo agarraba fuertemente. – Uff menos mal, lo he rescatado! - Dijo Hanamichi cuando aterrizó al suelo, y empezó a besuquear el mando mientras murmuraba cosas raras…

Mientras Hanamichi besuqueaba el mando de la tele, la encendió sin querer, justo en el canal de las noticias…

.- "Buenos días, hoy es sábado día xx y son las nueve y media de la mañana y les informamos desde Tokyo. Ayer por la noche, tuvo lugar un accidente de tráfico en la avenida principal, causando la muerte de dos personas y tres heridos graves…" – La voz de la chica de las noticias se oía por toda la cocina, Hanamichi había dejado de besuquear el mando y miró a su madre que se había quedado de piedra…

.- Mamá… - Hanamichi llamó a su madre que se había quedado petrificada… - Son las nueve y media…- dijo esta vez.

.- … Las nueve y media…- Dijo como autómata – …

.- ¿Mamá? – La llamó preocupado, aun no se había inmutado…

.- …Estaba pensado en lo que tenía que hacer, y de tanto pensarlo se me ha olvidado…- Dijo mirando fijamente el televisor.

.- ¿Qué? Estás tonta! Son las nueve y media! Tienes que ir al trabajo!

.- ¿Trabajo? Ostras, voy a perder el tren! – Dijo desesperada mientras salía corriendo de la cocina hacia la entrada de la casa.

.- Mamá espera! – La llamó antes de que saliera de la casa – No piensas ir con zapatillas al trabajo, verdad?

.- eh? Oh.. que putada… puff – Dijo sentándose en el suelo y cambiándose de zapatos.- Oye Hana, no te olvides de poner la lavadora, retirar los trastos de la cocina, hacer mi cama y ordenar tu habitación, y si vas a salir no te olvides de cerrar todas las ventanas y las puertas con llave…. Ale ya estoy! Me voy! Un besitooo! -MUACKS!- Cuídate muchooooo! - Y se despidió dando un portazo.

.- …Me pregunto a quien habré salido, si a papá o a mamá… Quizás soy adoptado ¬¬' - Dijo pensativo mientras se quitaba la marca de pintalabios que le dejó su madre.

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida iba caminando feliz de la vida por la calle ignorando a los perros que ladraban al pasar y a las viejas cotillas que salían a pasear por el parque y hablaban a gritos entre ellas al estar sordas como tapias…

El chico siempre con su pose fría e ignorante caminaba tranquilamente metido en su mundo interior pensando en las cosas que le estaban pasando últimamente, cuando de pronto vio a una mujer que caminaba a toda prisa.

Era una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ciertamente muy bonita, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la altura de esa mujer, era difícil encontrar mujeres de metro setenta en Japón…

La mujer aun estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él y estaba distraída buscando algo en su bolso, cuando de pronto levanto la cabeza y lo vio…

La mujer se paró de golpe con una cara de sorpresa pintada en la cara, se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y después empezó a caminar nuevamente esta vez con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara…

El chico que al ver la reacción de la mujer también se paró se la quedó viendo como se reía y en un gesto de confusión se giró como buscando el motivo por el cual se reía pero solo había un gato negro mirándolos a ambos…

La mujer que para ese entonces ya estaba justo a su lado, empezó a reírse al más puro estilo Hanamichi Sakuragi y siguió su camino sin girarse…

El joven se quedó mirando como esa mujer se marchaba… Estaba alucinando, eso no le había pasado nunca, había visto a mujeres desmayarse, babear e incluso a algunas les empezó a sangrar la nariz, pero ninguna se había reído en su cara…

Después de meditarlo un poco, sin darle mayor importancia el chico siguió su camino llegando minutos después a su destino.

Se encontraba delante de una bonita casa con jardín, la puerta que daba a la calle estaba abierta, así que entró sin más encontrándose allí con algo poco usual en un jardín

.-"¿Que hace esto aquí?" – Se preguntó el chico a la vez que lo cogía y se dirigía hacía la puerta principal.

Hanamichi Sakuragi había acabado su desayuno mientras miraba "Ojamaho Doremi", y justo después estaba lavando y ordenando las cosas que utilizó.

En acabar se dirigió al piso de arriba, y mientras estaba haciendo la cama de su madre, alguien llamó a la puerta.

.- Mierda… ¿Y ahora quién demonios es? – murmuraba enojado mientras colocaba las sábanas.

.- Ding Dong Ding Dong!

.– ¡YA VOY! UN MOMENTOOOO! – Chilló Hanamichi al oír que tocaban el timbre constantemente.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, y una vez llegó a la entrada, abrió la puerta sin mirar antes por la mirilla para saber quien podría ser la molesta persona que lo interrumpió.

.- ¿Quién….aaah? – No le dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta, ya que alguien se le había tirado salvajemente, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando el intruso encima de Hanamichi.

Hanamichi estaba muy sorprendido tirado en el suelo, no esperaba en ningún momento que se le abalanzaran de esa manera…

Pero el shock le duró poco tiempo ya que al notar que le besaban en el cuello reaccionó cogiendo al agresor por los hombros y apartándolo bruscamente quedando así cara a cara con él…

.- …Sendo? – Dijo Hanamichi muy sorprendido.

* * *

_Hola... (--) uu' ¿Que tal va todo?_

_Lo siento, sé que llevo mucho sin actualizar... y... que soy una cerda(con todos mis respetos hacia nuestros queridos animales porcinos) y que no tengo perdón... Pero, de todas formas, os pido mil y un perdones! Lo siento mucho de verdad! (;;) _

_Empecé a actualizar en la página de Amor Yaoi y dejé esta página olvidada uu' Lo siento mucho por esos pocos seguidores de este humilde fic, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo (;;) Arrgh! Soy una mala personaaaa!_

_Resulta que hace poco he rebisado el correo y alguien me ha recordado que tengo esta página medio muerta, cubierta de polvo y telas de araña, y que no le iría mal un repasón... Muchísimas gracias por tu reviewRyuichi Sakuma! Aunque al leerlo me di cuenta de que esta página iba más atrasada que la de amor yaoi, y es una lástima para toda aquella gente que ya ha leído los caps siguientes... Aish! Que desastre! Eso me pasa por ser tan vaga y olvidadiza uu' Lo siento de nuevo..._

_Bueno, ya no se que más decir... Más que la cuestión del lemon ya está zanjada, lo he escrito, no se si bien o mal, pero lo he escrito... Espero de todo corazón que si llegais a leerlo os guste aunque solo sea un poquito xD Yo lo he intentado, y la intención es lo que cuenta! xDD_

_Y otra cosa más... Los ultimos capitulos que escribí no me gustaron mucho la verdad... creo que la "inspiración" se me va uu' Y que bueno, que si alguien tiene alguna idea, o eso... Pos que estaría muy contenta de recibir sugerencias _

_Creo que eso es todo, espero que podais perdonarme y me tengais paciencia >/ . Dejadme reviews! Porfa plis!_

_Cuidaos muchísimo, espero que os guste el capitulo. MUACKS!  
_


End file.
